Kingdom Hearts: Dark Serenity
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: Hollie a 14 yr. old gets lost when her home disappears and finds herself at disney castle at the care of King Mickey. However soon darkness takes over her heart and she becomes part of maleficents group. Soon meetin Riku she find somethin she thought lost -Dicontinued.actually have a new idea for kh so wait for it-
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!**

**I just had to put this up and get some thought on what all of you think.**

**I've been seriously thinking about rewriting my first story KH: Hearts of Pure.**

**I mean after I got used to writing with the second one and now the third I'd guess that the first one has to make a good impression as well. **

**So I'll put this little story about Hollie and Riku. Supposedly I'm thinking of them having some sort of connection before anything happened. I'm guessing that my first one wasn't as popular because of the whole plot-writing (rewriting the game) I did. So I'm trying to come up with something that won't do any unnecessary plot-writing like my second KH. Since I just got this I would very much gladly accept any suggestions you peoples have and will gladly reply to every single one that you send. **

**For now this is a pre story and it all happens ten years before the first game which means that Sora would be four years old and Riku would be five. I would be guessing that Kairi comes barely after Sora turns five or six.**

**RENEWED IMPORTANT NOTICED!! 4-01-10**

**I'm going to make a change on this prologue so I can rewrite the 6****th**** chapter and let go of my main computer. If it comes back to life then I'll simply put an alternative chapter 6 but still with this new prologue. Thanks for reading this too!!**

* * *

"C'mon Sora! Is that all you got?" a small five year old Riku called holding a wooden toy sword as he stood in a stance while facing Sora.

"That's no fair Riku!" a barely four year old Sora whined as he lowered his own wooden toy sword.

"You're bigger than me!"

"How does that change that you're losing?" Riku asked as he lowered his sword himself.

Sora pouted making Riku laugh out loud. Then a set of footsteps came across the white sand of Destiny Islands. The two then saw the three other children, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka, coming towards them two.

"Guys our parents have the snacks ready!" Tidus announced as the two began to run their way there.

"You're to slow Sora!" Riku called as he ran side by side with Sora.

"You're mean!" Sora exclaimed again as he tried his hardest to

keep up with his friend. Once in the house they went to the backyard where they began to eat the simple mid-day snacks from their parents.

While Riku was careful not to dirty himself with the juice, Sora would just go all down with it. Tidus and the others would often have parties that their parents would make and invite the two of them. This was pretty fun having friends over and going to parties.

As dusk began to fall Sora quickly yawned loudly. "I'm sleepy," he said robbing his eye.

"I think we should leave our parents told us to go back home before six," Riku suggested.

"Do I tell my parents?" Tidus suggested to them while swallowing a big piece of meat.

Riku shook his head, "Sora's sleeping over with me and since my house's close we'll go walking."

"See ya later then," he said waving as they walked to the streets.

"Bye guys," Selphie called.

As soon they said goodbye they started to walk to Riku's home as Sora would dose off now and then. Once reaching his house Riku opened the door.

"We're home," he called as they entered the house.

"Welcome both of you," Riku's mom called from the kitchen. "Did you have fun at Tidus' party?"

Riku and Sora reached the kitchen with the sweet smell of chocolate.

"Yeah," Riku said seating in a high chair for him to reach the counter that came in between the kitchen.

"The food was good," Sora added coming to sit next to Riku in another high chair.

"That's good to hear," she called as she placed a bowl of steaming melted chocolate.

"Whoa! That looks good," Sora said as his face form a smile.

"Its mom's special chocolate icing for cupcakes," Riku explained putting his hand upon his chin.

"And they'll be as good as ready tomorrow," she said happily.

"Really?" Sora said turning to her.

"Yes, and once you two eat lunch you'll be able to have one each."

"That's so cool!" Sora exclaimed again.

"Thanks mom," Riku called.

"Oh your very much welcome," she answered.

Suddenly Sora yawned again like he did when he was a Tidus' house but this time more tired.

"Seems you're tired Sora," she said obviously.

"Yeah a lil'," he said as he rubbed his eye and smiled.

"Well," she looked over to her kitchen clock. "It is almost seven you two should be going to sleep now."

"Yeah," Riku yawned a little himself. "I guess we're tired from today."

"Then go ahead," she said with a smile. "I'll see both of you in the morning."

"Good night," Sora said as hee jumped down off the chair and headed upstairs.

"Good night mom," Riku whispered as he followed Sora up.

Soon enough the dusk began to fall and the black blanket of night fell upon the islands. Sora and Riku were already upstairs as the moonlight shone through Riku's balcony door. Both of them were already trying to sleep in Riku's large bed. Sora kept on moving around as Riku tried his best to not be bothered by Sora's undergoing movement.

Riku finally sighed and turned around to face his balcony door. As he opened his eyes they suddenly widened as he saw the breeze go through the white curtains.

Seating up he watches some more as the wind goes in and out his room making it colder. Sighing again he stood up and went to his balcony door. As he grabbed the double doors he stopped right in his tracks as his half way closed eyes opened widely looking down. His gaze rose with his face as he looked directly to the islands where all the kids would play.

Strangely he could smell something. A faintly sweet but relaxing fragrance that came from the islands' direction.

"Apples…?" he asked to himself whispering. "No it's sweeter…more like…"

He stepped outside to his balcony as he stood as the edge of the railing. He sniffed a bit before looking directly at the islands.

"Blue Flowers?" he said to himself in disbelief. "What would flowers as unusual as those be here in these islands?" he asked himself.

Hearing Sora turn once again he faced him and simply closed the doors just a bit so that the scent would travel through his room.

"It smells…good…" he whispered as he went back to sleep.

The next morning Sora woke to find Riku still asleep. He stood from his place and went to the other side and shook Riku up.

"Hey it's morning," Sora called as he shook him getting only groans from his friend. "Wake up I'm hungry."

Riku turned over a couple of times before opening his eyes and finding his friend right in front of him.

"What do you want?" he said still tired.

"I'm hungry and I want to go to play over at the islands," Sora pouted.

"Islands?" Riku repeated remembering the strange scent from the

other night. He sighed as he stood up himself, "Fine. I think I'm a little hungry too."

As they got dressed and went downstairs Riku's mother had already made breakfast for the two.

"Seems you two slept well," she said getting them both a plate of food.

"Yeah," Sora smiled getting a spoonful of his food.

"Mom, can we go sleep over at the islands today?" Riku asked gently.

"If Sora's parents are okay with it sure," she agreed with a smile.

"My mom and dad said it was fine as long as someone was with me," Sora answered.

"So we can go?" Riku asked her again.

"Sure I'll get your things ready and when you come back from playing with Tidus and the others," she said.

"Okay," he answered getting off the high chair. "C'mon Sora we gotta hurry!"

"Sure," he said as he took another spoonful and got off his own chair. They both ran out the house as they headed to Tidus' house at full speed. Ringing the doorbell they waited for Tidus to open the door.

"Tidus are you coming with us tonight?" Sora asked.

Tidus shook his head, "Sorry guys, my mom said I can't because of the other accident with the boat."

"Oh," Sora called looking down.

"Do you know if Wakka or Selphie are coming with us?" Riku asked him.

He shook his head again, "Wakka has to practice for his game and Selphie had some plan changes at the last minute."

"Great so we're going exploring alone," Sora said sarcastically.

"Thanks for letting us know," Riku called.

"Sorry guys maybe next time," Tidus then waved at them goodbye as they left walking towards Riku's house once more.

"So we're alone now?" Sora asked scratching the back of his head.

"Seems so. We'll have to go exploring at night the two of us," Riku called.

"B-But at night the island's scary and dark and-."

"You're seriously scared of the islands at night?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Well what if something pops out of nowhere and takes you, then what do I do?" Sora said spreading his arms wide.

"You're just plain sacred of being alone," Riku smirked.

"Am not!" Sora complained.

Soon enough they got back to Riku's place as his mother had already put everything together for them two. Staying at his house for the time being the two of them waited for the day to turn to almost dusk. Finally it was time to go.

"See you tomorrow mom," Riku called waving and carrying a rucksack with him just like Sora.

"You two be careful," she said as they took off to the islands.

At arriving at the islands they soon came to see that dusk had to turn to become the nightfall. As Sora tied the boat at the port Riku got the two rucksacks out of the boat.

Suddenly Riku's eyes widened as he inhaled deeply a couple of times. Turning to their secret cave he snatched his nose a bit.

"This smell…blue flowers again…" he said in a matter of a fact tone.

"Riku!" Sora called as Sora was already next to the water spring with his rucksack. "Come on! Let's put the blankets before anything else!"

Putting aside the faint smell of the flower, Riku went ahead and followed Sora up to the shack next to the water spring. Once the sleeping garments were put down, Sora yawned deeply.

"I don't think we should go explore this late at night already," Sora called lying down on his side.

"What're you talking about?" Riku said totally awake. "This would be the perfect time to go out and see what's outside at night."

At turning to face Sora, Riku found him already drooling over his pillow. Smiling at the carelessness of his friend he simply covered him with the sheets and went outside.

As he stretched himself and took a deep breath in he noticed that the sweet smell was still there. Looking over to secret cave he began there. As he crouched to get inside the cave he noticed that somehow the scent began to come towards him stronger as he went inside the cave. Once he reached the end he saw the weird door that Sora had found some days ago and the strange scent emanating from there.

Going closer he went to the door and put his hand on it. he took another big breath in as he tried to detect to what extent the fragrance had gone. Now up close he noticed that the fragrance even though strong was not exaggeratedly strong but more mild and fragile.

"I can't be wrong. This smell…it has to be. It's… a Blue Flower," Riku whispered.

"Who's there?" a soft girl's voice called echoing in the cave.

Riku gasped in shock. He stepped back in fear. _No, it can't be. How could someone be on the other side? _He though to himself and ran out of the cave.

Going back to that morning, in the town of Radiant Garden a small dark red haired girl was playing around the streets near her house. Soon she noticed an old man coming towards her house with a small brunette girl by his hand.

Once reaching there the girl noticed who the old man was and gave him a big smile. "Grandpa Ansem!" she greeted.

"So you got used to calling me that, little Kairi," the man said smiling back at the girl.

"Yeah."

"Tell me," he said going back to the point of why he was there.

"Are your parents present?"

"Yeah, I'll call mommy," she said going inside the house.

After she was gone the man kneeled in front of the little brunette.

"Listen, okay, the little girl just now is Kairi. She's a really nice girl and I would like you to have fun with her the times I bring you here and the times she comes to the castle."

Though the little girl could not understand half the speech he gave her, she nodded with her dull expression going down. He sighed, knowing that it would be hard for her to make friends considering she had been bullied for who she was and for living alone with im for four long years.

"Will you…" she whispered with her head low. "Will you tell Ienzo and the others to not look down on me even if I do manage to make a friend?"

"I'll make sure of that," he reassured her and stood back up. Right then was when the little red came back followed by a grown

woman.

"Is this perhaps another 'gift' from you, Mister Ansem?" the woman asked with a smile.

"I apologize for any inconveniences so far," he called. "But this child seems to be isolating herself more now that the children's parents know who she is."

"I understand and rest assured I'm sure Kairi might break that wall she made between herself," she replied holding onto Kairi's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said.

"Kairi won't you like to have a new friend," she commented to Kairi.

"A new friend!" she said happily. She went up close to her as the girl hid behind the man. Kairi kept chasing her around when she finally caught her. "My name's Kairi. What's yours?"

"It's Hollie…" the girl whispered hardly audible.

"What is it?" Kairi said motioning her ear.

"I'm Hollie!" Hollie snapped at her as she covered her mouth and blushed.

"That's better," she said smiling. "C'mon I wanna show you something before night falls." She called as she got Hollie's wrist as she dragged her to the outskirts of Radiant Garden.

"Again I apologize for any problems I may be causing you and your husband," he said again.

"Kairi was something wonderful to our lives, thanks to you she came to this world and Hollie will be no different, I'm sure her icy self will melt with Kairi's kindness" she reassured.

"I'm grateful to you," he said as he got something from his pockets. _I'll give it to her _he thought grasping tightly the diamond keychain in his pocket. _Tonight for her birthday._

As night fell Kairi kept dragging Hollie though the outskirts of Radiant Garden.

"Kairi, where are we going?" Hollie asked getting dragged rapidly.

"You'll see," Kairi said as they kept running.

Soon Hollie's ears began to hear something smooth and flowing.

"Is that…" she whispered as they reached the spot and her eyes widened. "A waterfall?" she replied as she saw a waterfall falling to a spring and fireflies everywhere.

"This place is called Life Spring," Kairi explained as she began to climb up the slippery rocks by the road behind the waterfall.

"Are we sure that we're supposed to be here?" Hollie asked following her sister closely behind.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. Now come!" Kairi said with enthusiasm.

As they got closer to reaching the top Hollie strangely felt some king of pressure down on her chest. Grabbing tightly her chest she went on following her.

"And the best part is," Kairi called as she helped Hollie climb up to

the top of the rocks and into a cave behind the waterfalls. "That door on the far end," Kairi pointed at the wooden door as she went towards it and touched softly the surface of the door. "Come here Hollie. Feel the door." Hollie went to Kairi's side as she put her hand upon the door. "Doesn't it feel so warm?"

"I don't feel anything," Hollie said in her cold tone of voice.

"Oh," Kairi said disappointed as she started leaving the cave. "We better leave before mom starts worrying." As Kairi left the cave and Hollie tracked down on her there was a sudden sound.

"I can't be wrong. This smell…it has to be. It's… a Blue Flower," Hollie turn at the sound of a boy's voice. Turning back to touch the door again she called, "Who's there?"

And then silence.

No one answered and then Hollie was snapped out by her sister calling, "Hollie c'mon on!"

"Coming!" Hollie shouted as it echoed throughout the cave walls. As she ran to the entrance she turned around to see the door for one last time and smiled warmly. "I like Blue Flowers," she whispered and left.

* * *

**Long but explanatory!!!so I will start Hearts of Pure again but will keep the same story about Hollie.**

**Hope I can get ideas from all of you guys!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Moment of Dispear

**The new chapter!!!  
Yay!!! Hope everyone is enjoying this re done story!!!**

* * *

"Your Majesty I must say that the problem was completely solve thanks to you," Donald Duck called as him, Goofy, and King Mickey came back from the machinery room fixing a problem with one of the gummi ships.

"Somehow that last storm gave the shock to shake up the ships," Goofy called coming out.

"Well, we've got that solve though we lasted a bit of time there," King Mickey called as he walked in front of them and turned as he walked down the garden.

At turning the King stopped immediately and the other two stumbled behind him.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Donald asked going to stand back up straight. Mickey got his white gloved hand out pointing at a small silhouette that was lying on the grass of the garden.

"A person?!" Goofy and Donald shouted. The King went closer to the small figure as he lifted the torn clothe she had as a coat from her head and revealed a small and merely scratched face of a small girl. Lying down she was only stretching her left arm out holding something in her fist.

"Is she okay?" Goofy asked as he and Donald got closer to look at the small girl.

"She's unconscious," the King explained as he reached out for the little girl's hand. The hand twitched in reaction as it let itself go open and showing in the moonlit a shine from a diamond keychain she had. The King gasped as he notice then the small girl move a bit.

"What is she Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Is she alive?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah," he answered. He went and picked the small body up on his back. "She's just sleeping."

The little girl's eyes began to slowly open up. Hearing strange voices she began to seat up. As her vision adjusted to the dark room she rubbed her eyes a couple of times before trying to distinguish the voices.

"Are you sure this is such of those cases?" a mousy female voice said from beyond the closed door the crossed between the girl and the voices.

"There's no mistake," a tiny voice announced. "She's probably also from another world. Just like me."

"Poor girl," the mousy voice came again. "Her world must've been attack just like Jiminy's."

"How could her world be disappearing?" a very squawky voice called.

"There's must be some connection," another mousy but male voice called intrigued. "Jiminy do you remember how you're world happened to disappear?"

"Well," the tiny voice called once again. "All I remember was the place getting pitch black and then I waking up in care of Daisy and her Highness."

"Black…" the girl's small voice repeated softly as she went towards the door. Turning the doorknob she opened the door outwards as all glances fell upon her. "The black ate my home."

"Oh gosh," the female mousy voice revealing to be a queen mouse came to her. "Are you alright?" she asked holding the small girl by her shoulders in concern.

"Black…" she repeated dully. "I remember the black things going after me. Then I woke up here." She turned over to the queen. "Where am I?"

"Your in Disney Castle," the queen answered her. She then hugged the small girl, "It's such a relief that your well."

"Can you tell us your name?" the king asked as he stepped forward. The queen let go of the firm grip upon the girl as the girl stood straight. She looked up and maintained quiet for a few seconds.

"It's Hollie," she answered in her dully voice. Looking down the little girl opened her fist as she looked at the white and gold diamond keychain in her hands. "Do you…" she hesitated softly. Suddenly the keychain shone as in her hands a large blade appeared in her hands and fell to the floor for the heaviness. "Know what this is?"

"Is that…?" Donald came.

"Could it be…?" Goofy called.

The King the summoned his Keyblade as he touched Hollie's blade and it began to shine with great intensity. "It's a Keyblade…" the King answered.

"Oh my," the queen gasped. "What does this mean?"

"She could be in great danger if we don't take care of her now," the king answered as his blade vanished. "I need to show her how to use the Keyblade she has."

He kneeled in front of her and stretched his hand friendly, "My name's Mickey. Nice to meet ya Hollie."

Hollie looked dully at his hand before getting a grip of it, "Sure."

Then as the days passed those days became weeks, from weeks to months and from months to years. Hollie was kept at Disney Castle as King Mickey had instructed and was taught how to use her Keyblade properly. Soon the little four year old brunette and sapphire eyed girl became a well caught up fourteen year old. The past years had been full for Hollie as she adapted to her new life at the castle. Since the king's Keyblade was kept a secret from everyone except for some, Hollie's Keyblade, White Diamond, had to be also kept a secret. As the past years came by Hollie was also taught different stuff. From Donald she learned how to use different kinds of magic spells. Though in a bit of a slow pace, she learned them all with a great optimism. From Goofy, she was taught defense mechanisms that worked for both offense and defense. The lessons from the King were the ones she would give it her all for. Learning how to use White Diamond effectively was hard for her.

Soon came the day when she was fourteen and they were celebrating it with the entire castle that same night. Hollie's room door went open as she went off walking fast with a blue gown on her followed by magic broomsticks with thread, sewing needles, and ribbons on their broomy hands. Apparently she was running away from them to keep them from overworking her dress.

"Guys I said no more!" she exclaimed as she walked faster. As she turned the corner her heels clamped on the rugged floor and she skipped a few steps and tried to maintain her balance. As she sighed relief of not tripping and hid behind the corner and the brooms went running over her not noticing her. Sighing again she took the turn back to her room as she tip toed back she suddenly heard a throat clear and turned to find the queen and Daisy behind her. Turning she laughed obliviously and dropped her head.

"Your dress should have been done by now," Daisy commented.

"Yeah, but those brooms still want to put even more bows on it!" she said as she showed them the blue dress back and front. The dress was simple. A dark blue sparkly fabric was placed upon a normal blue fabric that went down. Her top was with no sleeves but had them slide to her sides enough to show her shoulders.

"We need to get your dress finished for tonight," the queen called. "We'll go get the things for it so just go to your room and wait for us there."

"Sure," she answered as the two walked passed her. Sighing in relief once more she turned to her room. Suddenly she stopped and turned over to the garden's entrance. "Is that…" she whispered walking slowly over. "Do I smell ash?"

Walking towards the garden gates she noticed that no one was attending the flowers or anything. Going on to the middle she tried to maintain total silence and try to find out from where the smell of something burnt came from. As she came to the middle and came upon the bush castle she turned to go away not finding anything.

"Looking for someone," a cocky voice called as she forcefully turned.

"Who's there?!" she shouted out loud.

"Good afternoon," the voice called. Then a black whole came from across her and from it came a black coated person with a black hood on his head. He slightly bowed in a mocking manner, "Little princess."

"Who are you?" she asked getting White Diamond out.

"No need to be so defensive," he called putting his hands in front of himself. "Besides you can't fight someone like me. Not just yet."

"Yeah, wanna bet?" she asked pointing her Keyblade with one hand.

"Hold on there," he mocked. "Tell me something now. How can you be here with your town still sunken in darkness?"

"My town…?" she hesitate a bit lowering her blade. She shook her head and brought her blade up once again, "What could you possibly know about them?"

"Me?" he asked mockingly. "Shouldn't you be asking that yourself?" She gave the man a glare. "Living here has made you forgotten about your live before. That's cold girl."

Hollie gasped in pain. Lowering her weapon and putting her head down she tried to remember. No one was there, in her mind she saw no one from her past. "Have I really…forgotten them all?"

Suddenly a beat of her own heart came through her body. Grasping her chest her breathing started to become harder and faster. "What's…happening?"

"Seems I triggered a bit of regret in your heart," the man called. "Well even for you leaving your memories behind is pretty much disgraceful."

Letting go of her chest she grabbed White Diamond with both her hands and took a stance. "Shut up!"

"Well guess I can't play friendly with you no more," he said and snapped his fingers once. Instantly at his call a ring of bright red flames came alive and surrounded her clear. Looking for a way out, she turned and looked back but couldn't find any exits. "If you wanna play rough I can do that too."

"Let's try this then," she said as she thrust her blade forward only to be evaded by the coated man. Quickly the man reappeared behind her and kicked her on her back.

Stepping herself in she avoided being hit by the raging flames. Rapidly she turned and noticed that beyond the flames stood the king and the others. "Your Majesty," she shouted as suddenly she was struck behind this time by his hand. Making her hands numb by the sudden hit of her nerves she dropped the Keyblade to the ground. Before falling down her neck was held by the man's hand as he lifted her body from the ground. Struggling to breathe she kept kicking and grabbing upon the strong arm that held strongly to her neck.

"Hollie!" the King exclaimed in concern trying to see beyond the raging ring of fire.

"You're no match for me kid," the man said. "It would be so much better if I simply finished you up!" he grunted squeezing her neck even tighter. Now the little air she would get was gone, Hollie kicked harder and harder. "You're dead," he hissed. Then suddenly a bright light of a mixed white and black came from Hollie as the man let go of her as she fell directly to the ground grasping deeply for air.

"Damn that light is strong," the man said. He turned to motion his hand and the same black portal as before opened. "Guess you got yourself saved this time, lil' princess but you'll fall sooner or later." Disappearing in the hole his voice echoed as the flames became ashes. "Your light will extinguish…"

Once the flames went off the whole group went to help her up. "Are you okay?" the queen asked as she helped her get up.

"Yeah," Hollie called as her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you sure you want to continue with tonight's party?" Daisy asked concerned for her well being.

She nodded, "I can't keep everyone waiting just because something came up right?"

"Then you must get ready," the king announced. "Soon the party will begin." And just like he said in a couple of hours the party would begin which meant that they had only a few things to do with Hollie before she was ready. With the brushing of her hair and making her keychain a simply necklace she was ready.

"Hollie you could stay here as we still need to go to the Audience Chamber for some things," Daisy called.

"You should stay here and wait for someone to come and pick you up for the entrance," the queen suggested as they left.

She stood to see herself on the mirror as she saw at how she looked. Putting her head down she could still hear all the things the man had said that same afternoon.

She sighed, "Maybe I have forgotten them all. Even…" she hesitated. "Even that girl I used to be with all the time."

Suddenly a soft humming came to her ears. Her eyes suddenly widened as she recognized the voice strangely as her own. The humming came to her stronger as she recognized the song.

"Who's there?" she called turning around to oddly find the once closed door opened. Curious, Hollie went out and peeked a bit out the door. Watching only the dark of the night she went out. Suddenly she heard a twitching of a twig and turn in fear. "Is anyone here?" she asked again.

"Hee hee," a small voice came from behind her. When turning, she suddenly saw a black shadow standing right in front of her. The shadow, she noticed, looked exactly like her in silhouette.

"H-ey," she hesitated.

The shadow smiled as it floated about towards the exit of the garden. The giggle came again from it as it waited floating for Hollie.

"Do…do you want me to follow you?" Hollie said not believing that she was taking to a very weird thing.

The shadow began to move on as Hollie out of pure curiosity followed it. As the shadow continued it began to come clear that it was heading towards the Audience Chamber. The small door within the enormous door opened up as the shadow bounced its way there. Hollie looking around for anyone simple followed closely. Once getting to the other end of the room the shadow came to a halt and waited for Hollie. When Hollie got there the shadow simple stood by the throne of the king and a set of stairs came to be as the shadow went down.

"Never knew this room," Hollie whispered as she went downstairs as well.

Once there her eyes immediately went from checking the room out into gazing at the huge light sphere in front. Hollie in awe looked up to the sphere while still walking forth. The shadow stopped to the left of the sphere and faced Hollie without moving its body.

"Could this be…?" Hollie whispered standing right in front of the sphere. "The Cornerstone of Light?"

"I'm here for a reason…" the shadow suddenly spoke with a voice similar to Hollie's but a bit harsher. "I've been seeking for you…Serenity."

Hollie turned to it with a face of confusion, "Serenity?"

The shadow hovered in front of Hollie, "You've seen many tragedies since you've been small."

"What?" Hollie hissed.

"You've seen worlds fall into darkness just like yours has before them," the shadow recited. "For you it's a curse but for others such forewarnings may save their lives. But for so long you've kept silent and with it all the lives that could've been saved. Including…hers."

Hollie's eyes widen, "Her…?"

"What you've forgotten is still engraved deep in your heart however you yourself have put a tight lock upon those memories that hunt your dreams and your heart itself. Treated unfairly for all those years. Treated unjustly for witnessing things that others could not."

"What are you talking about?" Hollie laughed nervously stepping back. Suddenly spikes of a dark purple came to life and struck from below to stop her escape. She turned back and gazed forth once again.

"And now you're keeping silence to those who care about you…for you have seen yet another misfortune," the shadow motioned her hand upon Hollie as suddenly her heartbeat thrust against her own body making her grasp upon it.

Tears suddenly pouring from her eyes, Hollie's eyes became a dull black sapphire almost to its deepest black. Through her eyes Hollie saw the same sight that in the morning had hunted her. A small island with kids playing on it. She saw night fall upon it as the same huge black sphere appeared above sucking everything. First everything was leaving then nothing…darkness had taken over. Falling upon her knees Hollie tried to get her tears away but couldn't with so many already in her cheeks.

"I can hear it…the pounding of your heart. It's suffering so loud that even those from your sightings hear the intensity of your pain. It is what happens when you deny yourself to the truth. Predicting these happenings will not end…unless you can force them away completely."

"How…?" Hollie cried looking up. "How can I stop seeing this things?!"

"Simple. _I _can help," the shadow called picking her hand to her face level and showing a bright magenta jewel necklace.

"Where is she?" the queen cried as she and Daisy ran through the corridors.

Donald and Goofy then came up to them and ran along side them towards the Audience Chamber.

"She's nowhere!" Donald squawked.

"Where could she have gotten to?" Goofy called. Suddenly the whole group stopped as they saw King Mickey getting to the Audience Chamber's door form the other extreme of the hall with his Keyblade in hand. Pointing directly at the door it unlocked as he went through as fast as he could. Reaching the end of the room he noticed the stairs to the Cornerstone open and with no hesitation went forth.

"If you want those visions to stop simple say the word and_ I'll_ be there to make them go away," the shadow chanted as it held the crystal in its hands.

Then the king rushed to a stop as he reached the purple thorns in his way. Immediately he started to strike at them but as he destroyed one another three arose. "Hollie! Don't do it!"

"It your decision alone," the shadow whispered. "Are you willing to live in fear…or will you awaken the power to control your life?"

Hollie couldn't take it anymore. She wanted every feeling to leave her mind and heart. Taking the jewel forcefully and clinging it to her heart she shouted, "I don't want this anymore!"

Suddenly the jewel started shining a bright black essence. Then a black hole formed form below Hollie as it began to engulf her completely. Closing her eyes Hollie simply wanted the sorrow to leave her mind.

Once Hollie disappeared the shadow smirked mischievously as she left in another black vortex. The crystals then shattered leaving only the smithereens of bright color fall and disappear upon the floor. The king in disappointment and sadness fell to a sit in exhaustion. The queen came to his aid.

"What happened?" she asked concerned.

"Hollie," the king murmured bringing his head up to see where his apprentice once stood. He let his head fall, "She's gone."

* * *

**Yeah first chappy of the remake down!!!**

**So now…review!!!**

**Thnxs for reading!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Dark Castle

**Hello pips!!  
Second chappy up and to go!!!**

* * *

In a darkened chapel a woman dressed in a dark clothing was standing looking upon a round table were she currently saw a boy with spiky brunette and bright blue eyes was fighting his way through the world known as Traverse Town.

The chapel's double doors suddenly sounded open as the image disappeared and a boy of silver shoulder length hair appeared before her.

"Why'd you call me here?" the boy called rudely.

The woman turned to face the boy as she stepped forward into the faint light of several lanterns. When light came to her it revealed to be the dreadful witch known as Maleficent.

"The reason why I have called you at this point will get clear when it's time," she said.

The doors sounded open once more as the boy turned to see the pirate from Neverland. "I've got the brat for you," he called as he entered followed by a duo of pirate Heartless holding both arms of a girl fighting against their hold.

"Let me go," she hissed. "I'm warning you!" she shouted uselessly as she got the dark vibe from the witch ahead of her and staying quiet. The Heartless passed the boy and simply dropped the weight in front of her. "Gently," she hissed as she glared at the witch without standing up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Child of Serenity in person," the witch said. "Well, the rumors are true. You are the spiteful image of your mother."

"What?!" she charged standing but stopped by the two swords that crossed in front of her.

"Why so outraged?" the witch asked. "You don't even know your mother and even so you protect her name."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Hollie asked.

"Child what I want has nothing to be of your concern. But what you should be doing is thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Hollie giggled. "What have you done to help me?"

"My dear child, I have helped take away your horrendous pain that your beloved mother inherited you with," the word pain immediately rushed quickly through Hollie's brain.

"So you…" Hollie hesitated. "You sent that girl?"

"Indeed," she answered.

Hollie looked down thinking and then brought her head back up, "What's the catch?"

"The only thing I ask from you as thanks…" the witch stopped. "…Is information only you can give." Hollie's eyes widened as she knew exactly what the witch meant by 'information'. Stepping back in fear Hollie's throat began filling dry. "Poor child, so terrified of being treated as a tool. You've passed through so much haven't you?" Hollie took some more steps back.

"I don't want to!" Hollie shouted immediately as answer. "I won't tell you anything!"

"You need not to," Maleficent said getting a confused gaze from Hollie. "What I need only of is…your heart itself." The witch motioned her staff to Hollie and then another thrust of force came through Hollie's body. Holding onto her chest Hollie could feel a great pressure on her. She couldn't breathe and she couldn't speak. She tried to scream in pain but the force was way too strong for her own body to obey her. And so her eyes became the dark dull once more.

Maleficent grinned as she motioned her staff to the table behind her and there she saw what Hollie was seeing. The world Wonderland attacked by the Heartless.

Hollie tried and tried to at least single that her pain was unbearable but wasn't successful. "Please…please," she though as she shut her eyes making her tears fall down her red cheeks. "Make it stop!"

Suddenly the table's image went blank and Hollie took a great breath in feeling her heartbeat almost getting out of her chest. Wanting not for that to happen again she took the energy she had left and picked herself up and started running the way she had came from. The Heartless wouldn't move for Maleficent had stopped them before they could go to action.

"This is what I called you for," Maleficent said as the boy glared at her.

"Why not sent the Heartless," he complained.

"She would freak out even more," she added. "Now go. We cannot afford her to leave the castle."

"Great," he hissed.

Hollie ran through the Lift Shop's corridors and towards the Great Hall. However she was quickly exhausted due to her dress still on and the weight the vision had left her with. Hollie ran down the Great Hall's stairs and was stopped as a Defender and Shadows crept to her way on the bottom. Stopping she caught her breath only for a bit as the shadows made way along with the Defender.

Hollie touched her necklace and ripped it out easily. Swinging her hand with the diamond, White Diamond appeared on her wobbly hands. She wasn't all that sure she could defeat them but she had to al least try.

But before they got too close a hand ran up from behind her and clasped her mouth shot and turning both her hands to her back clasping them together. Hollie alarmed tried to get free but suddenly she could feel a warm breathing beside her neck.

"Calm down," the boy hissed on her ear. "Listen to me. They're after you because they think you're a menace. Let go of your weapon and they'll leave." Sure, like she'll fall for it. "Trust me on this one!" he grunted.

Hollie simply closed her eyes ready for the worst and made White Diamond disappear. The Heartless stopped briefly and as said they left. Hollie opened her eyes in relief that she was still alive. The tall boy behind her let go of her hands and mouth and immediately Hollie dropped to the floor. Tears began to flow down her eyes as she let go of all the fear she had just experience. She even had to scream to let all the stress out.

"Hey," the boy called rudely. "You should get up."

Hollie out of rage quickly stood up and leaving her head low turned to the boy and snapped at him. "Who asked you about anything?!" Her hand rose in attempt to slap him but he was faster and stopped her hand before it reached.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said.

Hollie couldn't answer or say anything by that matter. Her throat hurt for crying and screaming so much. She felt her crying so much that she could feel herself almost not breathing.

The boy sighed deeply not wanting to hear anymore whining from her. "Come with me I'll show you your room."

Hollie finding nothing to say simply followed her head still low. Through a few corridors down they walked and finally went to a door. He opened the door and she went in. She didn't say anything but went straight to the bed and sat down trying to recollect herself from her breakdown. The boy simply ran his hand through his hair in thought as he went towards the closet. Coming back to her he laid a set of sleeping clothes for her. Looking towards them she wouldn't raise her eyes.

"Here, maybe you'll like to wear something more comfortable than that gown you have," he said standing aside.

Hollie still refused to look anywhere but down. He sighed again and kneeled down in front of her. He made her lift her head a bit in curiosity.

"Look, I apologize for what happen back there," he said in the nicest tone he could. "But don't beat yourself up like this. It's not good for you."

Listening, she raised her head a bit for him. Immediately he noticed the reddish cheeks of hers and her face flushed from her crying. He noticed a few tears still wanting to come out of her eyes. He lifted his hand and whipped them away.

"Don't cry, yeah?" he asked kindly. "It's better when you aren't crying."

"Why…" she sobbed a bit. "Why are you so kind to me? You're with that woman."

His hand went back to his side as he averted his eyes. "Part of me is. I'm just with her to help me find my friends."

"Your friends?" Hollie repeated.

"They got lost," he said standing up. "When my island got swallowed by the darkness."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't worry," he said going to leave the room. "You should better go to sleep now. After all that I'm sure you're tired. I'll come and check on you in the morning." He left the room after saying this leaving Hollie behind to recap everything. Sighing she had no clue what had happened before she woke up at the ship. She got the sleeping clothes left behind by the boy. She went directly to the bathroom and let her dress slid off and put the clothes on. Tired and totally clueless, she thought a good night's sleep would do her good.

Meanwhile with Riku, he kept passing his hand through his hair thinking. He was thinking of the things he had just said to the girl that had just popped out of his mouth. Then he remembered something else. He remembered when he saved her from the Heartless and how close he was to her. While talking to her, he could smell something. A sweet yet soft fragrance came from her.

"It couldn't be…" he whispered. "Blue Flowers?"

* * *

**Hey this is awesome!!!  
He remembers what she smelled liked!!  
Well anyway, I had to cut this chappy short because I was already going for 17 pages altogether!!  
Anyways thnxs for reading!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Guardians

**New chappy!!**

**PLEase be patient while I try to figure put how to cut my chapters to a decent length**

**Thanx!!**

* * *

The soft bouncing of a small rubber ball resounded in Hollie's dream as she noticed herself when very little chasing after the ball into a crowd of people. All the kids looked over to her gasping almost in terror and Hollie out of curiosity looked up to them holding the small red ball in her tiny hands. Suddenly the parents began to forcefully take their kids as far as possibly from her.

"Don't ever go near that girl," one mother hissed loudly to her kid.

"She's a freak, don't go with her," another came.

"She's that woman's child. I can't believe Ansem has kept her alive all this time," said another.

Hollie without noticing let go of the red ball as she ran towards a man of a mature age, "Why are does people mad at me? What did I do to them?" No answer came to her but in its stead an embrace of the old man.

Suddenly Hollie woke brutally from her sleep in the middle of the night. Breathing heavily she clasped her forehead in awe.

"That was…me?" she whispered. "Why…What did I do to be hated like that?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," a small voice resonated inside her mind.

"Who's there?" Hollie whispered.

"It's just us…" another voice came.

Suddenly from the night stand where she had placed her keychain a bizarre light shone of two colors, white and black. Then from the shine came two small lights of the same two colors. These lights burst revealing two small beings. The black light came to be a short black haired being of dark purple eyes and with a distinctive dark purple shirt and skirt with boots. The other white light came to be a long haired orange and yellow eyes girl with her hair in two high ponytails and a white sleeveless yellow shirt with a yellow skirt and white boots.

"Wha- What are you?" Hollie said stunned.

"Guardians. Well, more specifically your Guardians," the black one said.

"Guardians?" she repeated.

"Your mother created us to protect you and guide you to create your own Guardian someday," the yellow said.

"Wait!" Hollie exclaimed. "My mother? My mother made you guys?"

"We slept for a long time inside White Diamond's keychain," the black one called stretching and yawning. "A nap of fourteen years and I'm still sleepy."

"I'm really sorry for my sister's behavior," the yellow apologized bowing and floating in front of the black as a background "hey" was heard. "She really needs to get her manners upraised."

"Yeah, maybe I don't want to," the black one complained.

"Wait, wait, wait," Hollie said stopping the argument. "Time out," she made a kind of time out sign with her hands. "My mother created you guys, right?"

"Correct," the yellow responded.

"And what are you exactly?"

"Ah that I can answer," the black said getting in front of her sister. "We're Guardians that are created or made and each Serenity posses some."

"Serenity?" Hollie repeated.

"Your mother, she was just like you," the yellow said beside the black.

"My…mother," she whispered.

Not liking the awkward silence the black one came in again. "Anyways, my name's Yamiko."

"And I'm Hikaru. It's a pleasure," the yellow said politely.

"This is confusing," Hollie said rubbing her forehead.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to us just like your mother got use to three," Yamiko held three of her tiny fingers up.

"Three," she repeated. "There's more?"

"Umm, not exactly," Hikaru called. "Your mother's would only be aids just like us what you need is to discover your own Guardian that sleeps within your heart."

"And how'd you expect me to do that?" She asked holding her knees to her body.

"To that we only got one answer from her," Yamiko added.

"Her?" Hollie said raising her head to see both of the little things.

"She said and I quote," Hikaru started. "'She will find that she holds dear to herself. Many things will there be that she thinks are important but only a few will for sure.'"

"'That 'something' is the only thing she will know. She will understand, once she knows, that she would sacrifice anything for those she holds dear,'" Yamiko finished.

"Find something I hold dear…to me?" Hollie whispered. "But, what does that-." A sudden knocking on the door interrupted her sentence as she looked over to the door.

"Its morning already," the boy's voice came through the door clearly. Suddenly the two gasped in unison as they hid under the covers.

"Hey," Hollie hissed.

"Hey, are you awake?" he asked again.

"Ah, y-yeah," Hollie answered as the door opened as he came in. "I thought it was still dark out."

"Time runs faster here somehow," he stated. "Anyways, you should dress out for today."

"Today? What's today?" Hollie asked confused.

He sighed, "You owe Maleficent now or so she says and you have to work with her which means work with me."

"Maleficent?" Hollie repeated.

"The witch from last night," he added. "That's Maleficent."

"Oh," Hollie said.

"Just get ready you have clothes inside the closet over there," he said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Hollie exclaimed as the boy turned surprised by her call.

"I…I-I don't know who you are. Would you…would you mind telling me your name?" she asked shyly.

"Tell me yours first then I'll tell you mine," he said.

"That's not fair. I asked first."

"Don't have time for twenty questions," he stated.

Hollie looked down while pouting, "My name's Hollie." She just had to say it in her small soft voice.

"Riku," he added almost not hearing her. Then something came through his mind about last night. "I wanted to ask you something. That's if you're ok with me asking?" he asked putting his hand thorough his hair.

"Uh, sure," Hollie agreed.

"What happened to you? I mean, last night at the chapel I could even hear you breathing heavily from where I was," he said.

Hollie snapped and put her head a bit down low as she faked a smile. "Oh, that," she said in a kind of sadden voice.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Riku said noticing her expression.

"No," she snapped moving her hands around. "There's nothing wrong with it." Her head dropped low again, "It's just so amusing to have seen those…'scenes' again. I guess I just got overwhelmed by myself."

"Overwhelmed?"

"Seeing the darkness again in my head, it was nostal-," she shook her head in negligence. "Not nostalgic. I was happy once I stopped having the visions but now…I'm scared of them happening like when I was little."

"You've suffered all this before?" he asked seating beside her on her bed as she cuddled her knees closer to her body.

"They weren't as violent as they seem to be now. Before they were just that I lost conscience after every episode," she sighed. "But now they come loaded with the pain and suffering of the ones that vanish in the dark. It terrifies me to think this pain can overcome my will and…" she stopped in mid sentence. "I don't even want to think about what would happen."

"I see," Riku sighed averting his eyes.

"But its okay," Hollie said in a more cheerful but still dull voice. "I'll find a way to get out of this. Just like before."

"If you say so," he said standing up and heading for the door.

"Riku," she called as he touched the doorknob and she stood from her seating place on her bed. "Thanks for…listening to me. At least now I know there's someone I can trust in this place."

"Sure…If you want to think that," he said whispering the last part to himself.

"What was that?" Hollie asked believing she had heard something more.

"That you should start getting ready and go to the chapel. Maleficent should be waiting there already," and with that he left her room.

Hollie sighed, "His voice…sounds kind of familiar to me."

A great gasp and then another made Hollie turn to her bed as Yamiko and Hikaru came from below the covers.

"Can't…breathe," Yamiko whined.

"So…suffocating," Hikaru said.

"Which reminds me, why the heck did you guys hide?" Hollie said.

"We can't no one see us or even know that we're here," Hikaru said.

"We could get vanquished if that witch knows we're here," Yamiko called.

"Why?"

"She knows that your mother couldn't possibly leave you without anything," Yamiko called going towards Hollie.

"She's at least aware that your mother left you with White Diamond," Hikaru pointed out. "That's about what she knows."

"White Diamond…" Hollie said.

"_White Diamond," a girl's voice resonated in her head that for sure wasn't hers. "How'd you like that name?"_

"What?" Hollie said out loud questioning the sudden voice.

"Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked as she and Yamiko checked the clothes in the closet.

Hollie shook her head, "No, nothing." She looked up, "What are you guys doing anyways?"

"We're checking out this outfit," Yamiko said in a matter of of fact tone.

Hollie caught hold of the clothes hanger and lifted it up to eye sight. "Not bad. It's my color."

"Your…color?" Yamiko asked.

"Yeah, my favorite color is blue," Hollie said. Putting the outfit to lie on the bed she undressed of her sleeping clothes and put on her new outfit. It was simple only consisting of black shorts with belts adorning each of her sides, a bluish tank top with white and dark blue laced sleeves and some black and blue shoes. "Not bad."

"Oh," Hikaru snap as she went to Yamiko and whispered something to her.

"You're right," Yamiko agreed.

Both tiny ones floated in front of Hollie's eyesight grabbing her attention. "What's up?"

Yamiko and Hikaru held hands as they began to sparkle in a bright white and black color. Then from the mix of light a single small orb came afloat as it went towards Hollie. Hollie cupped her hands together under the orb and with that it popped as a necklace fell upon her hands.

"And this?" Hollie asked holding the necklace as it dangled.

"It's a Guard Owner," Hikaru pointed out. "With it if you happen to be close to any of the lost Guardians of your mother it will alert you somehow." Hollie glanced at the distinctive necklace. It was very peculiar for small silver hearts forged into a cross position and in between the holes left on the hearts corners where four small gems incrusted; one on top, one on the bottom, one on the right, and one on the left. Curiously all the gems were gray with no color.

"Lost? What happened?" Hollie asked lowering the necklace.

"We ourselves do not know so much," Hikaru stated.

"It's better if you keep it for the time being. Your mother's Guardians were weaponry, meaning they gave her power to fight," Yamiko called.

Hollie placed the necklace on her neck and brushed it softly with her fingers. She smiled, "Its cold."

Suddenly a light shone from her hand as she raised it and undid her fisted hand revealing the diamond keychain shinning. Suddenly the glow transferred itself to the necklace. The moved to the bottom gem as it became the color of the yellow shine.

"You have one of the Guards with you so far, Diamond," Hikaru said.

"Diamond," Hollie repeated. "White Diamond, it's warm."

Suddenly the ringing of bells was heard through the whole castle. "Shouldn't you be at the chapel by now?" Yamiko called oblivious.

"AH! That's right!" Hollie exclaimed as she opened the door and headed out running followed by the two flying next to her.

"Don't worry if you need us calls us and will come to you," Hikaru said as she went to Hollie's left index finder and formed into a gold ring.

"See ya later," Yamiko said and went to her right index finger and turned to a silver ring.

"Rings?" Hollie asked as she ran and glanced at her hands. "Convenient huh?"

Pushing the door open Hollie came in the darkened chapel only to be greeted by the glances of Maleficent and the sigh of Riku. Laughing nervously, Hollie sprinted to where Riku stood and watch the witch stare at the table.

"Sorry," she whispered to Riku as he only shook his head in understanding.

"Seems you're fully awake now," the witch called as her voice resonated on the walls. "Then a good trip might do you good."

"Trip?" Hollie asked.

Maleficent turn to face Riku, "One of the princesses will appear at the world predicted by this child; Wonderland is your next task."

"Wonderland," Riku said.

"And she will accompany you," she finished.

"What?!" both snapped, Hollie in confusion and Riku in disagreement.

"Both of you need to learn to work together from now on," the witch stated.

"She'll only be a burden for me," Riku called out making Hollie make a pouting face.

"Jerk," she thought.

"Is either she goes or you get to work this out yourself," Maleficent called.

"Send her with me another time, I'll go this time alone," Riku stated.

"Very well then. She will stay here but will have to go to the next world with you," she said as she disappeared.

Riku calmed down after she left. Hollie crossed her arms, "Pfft, thanks for the tip."

"You should be thanking me. You're not ready to face all the things out there," he called out as he passed by her.

"What am I supposed to do? Play with sticks?" she added sarcastically.

"You shouldn't come with me. That's all I imply to say," he stated as he closed the doors behind him leaving her there.

"How rude. And here I was thinking he was the only person I could trust. Yeah, right?" she pouted leaving for her room.

Once there Hollie sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Now what?"

"What ya mean? We can still go," Yamiko called as the two appeared in front of Hollie.

"What do you mean we can still go? Didn't you hear him?" Hollie called.

"Yeah I did. He said 'that you shouldn't go with him," Yamiko repeated.

"Exactly that I shouldn't go-."

"But that doesn't mean you can't go by yourself," Hikaru interrupted Hollie.

Hollie thought it over for a second, "Can we do that?"

"With the both us, sure thing," Yamiko called.

"We'll take you there," Hikaru said.

"Fine is you say so," Hollie said standing up.

Then the two touched there hands and as they flew apart from each other a bizarre white door appeared. Hollie shocked simple didn't say nothing. The door opened evenly apart as a bright light shined upon Hollie's face.

"Are you sure? I pretty much would guess he would be mad if I got out there after what he said," Hollie tried once more.

"Oh c'mon, what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" Yamiko called with her hands on her hips.

"I guess," Hollie answered.

"Then let's go," Hikaru stated as she and Yamiko went forth into the lightened door.

"Here goes nothing," Hollie murmured as she stepped into the door herself. After Hollie left the room the white doors closed and disappeared.

"This can't be good," a girl's voice called as from the shadow of the bed raised a girl's silhouette shaking her head. "She's just not obeying what she's been told." A sudden smirk came upon its dark face. "Maybe I should teach her not to sneak out on us like this," then a creepy girl's laugh came as the shadow disappeared.

* * *

**So since this is part of what I had to take apart it doesn't have much interesting info but its still info for the other stories and also**

**I forgot to tell that my Kh II story will be suspended until I finish this one.**

**Thnxs!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: B Rose's Arrival

**Yay chappy four!!!**

**I'll get as many chappys out as i can!!**

**Now Story Time!!**

* * *

Hollie instinctively opened her eyes and could only see in front of her a white table with a lamp and two bottles. Around her where many furniture and many other weird stuff.

"Where…?" she said without finishing.

"This is Wonderland," Yamiko called.

Hikaru flew towards the two bottles that were sitting upon the white table. "Hollie, come drink this one," she said pointing at the orange tagged bottle.

"This?" she repeated holding the bottle in her hand. "Is it save?"

"Do you have to ask?" Yamiko said irritated.

Hollie laughed nervously at the sudden rage. Gazing at the bottle she simply closed her eyes and took a gulp at the bottle. A couple seconds after, she opened her eyes and saw everything…kind of weirder.

"What the heck! I got smaller?!" she shouted.

Yamiko and Hikaru flew to her sides as if they too had drink from the bottle. "Shut it and follow us silently," Yamiko hissed as she and Hikaru went to one side of the tiny door into a square hole.

Hollie went on and ran after them following them into the hole. Then just like before she had appeared in a different place. This time she landed in a forest of lotuses.

"I'm starting to realize that I don't like big places," she thought.

"Hollie, look. Over there," Hikaru hissed.

Looking over, Hollie realized that something was approaching them. It was a group of some people. One of them looked like a brunette boy to her but the other two were not clear to her eyes. Suddenly she saw a small green shine below her. Looking down she noticed that the necklace given to her by Hikaru and Yamiko was dimly shinning and the jewel to the right was blinking green.

"Could it be…?" Hollie thought.

"Hollie!" Yamiko's voice hissed as she turned to find both of them in her fingers as the rings once again. "We're not supposed to be here, remember. We can't be seen."

"Ah!" Hollie started to panic at her sudden words but with the short time notice she couldn't think of where to hide or go. Before she could even think of anything the trio soon reached to see her at their sight.

"Look over there!" a boyish voice called out as Hollie stunned stayed still for a while. The boy ran to her and suddenly stopped, "Who're you?" he asked as he reached Hollie.

She laughed nervously and before she could speak she heard a very distinctive noise, "Quack! It's Hollie!" At turning she saw the duck she had for ten long years lived with at Disney Castle.

"Donald?" she repeated as she saw behind him another familiar figure. "Goofy?"

"Hollie you're alright!" Goofy suddenly blurted out and hugged her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hollie asked after a long time of Goofy's hugs.

"The king left the day after you disappeared and only left a letter telling us to find the 'Key' in Traverse Town and find a guy named Leon," Donald explained.

"Yeah, and so we met the key Sora here," Goofy finished as he put an arm over Sora.

"Wait you know this girl?" the boy Sora called.

"Yeah," Goofy answered. "She lived at our castle for a long time. She was the king's apprentice."

"Though she's sometimes a pain to take care of," Donald added.

"Hey," Hollie called mad but laughed. She surely missed the grumpiness of Donald and the cheeriness of Goofy.

----***----

Back at the castle Maleficent looked over at the glimmering table with the image of Wonderland and Sora and Hollie in the main picture.

"She actually managed to escape the castle walls," the witch reproached.

"She's using a power that's not hers," The black shadow of the girl from before floated behind Maleficent as if seated and leaning her elbow against thin air while holding her chin to rest as with her free hand she held a blood red rose. "Those pathetic things that call themselves Guardians are no match for a Pure Dark like me."

"That may be so," the witch agreed. "However you must remember that though they cannot do you harm the girl can."

Sulking, the shadow crushed the bloom in her hand and let the petals fall to the ground, "She might be the next Serenity. However," she protested as she came to her feet per say. "That girl won't defeat me. She doesn't posses the powers to seal me away like her mother had."

"If you decide to believe so then go," she demanded. "Those brats need some more distraction before the boy can get a hold of the princess. It seems he will have to get sometime before returning with the princess."

"Tch," the shadow grinned mischievously. "Count on getting some fun distraction then," she promised as she vanished into a cloud of black.

----***----

"So Hollie huh?" Sora said stepping forward to meet Hollie. "Nice to meet one of the friends of Donald and Goofy."

"Yeah, me t-," Hollie's eyes averted up to notice a silhouette move from up above the woods. "What was that?" Hollie thought. Suddenly Hollie turned out of her gut telling her and then an army of Shadows appeared behind her as they prepared to attack.

"Heartless?" Hollie whispered as she turned around. Then before she could summon White Diamond Sora and the others had raised their weapons before the threat.

"Go! Find someplace safe," Sora called looking over his shoulder.

"But-," She argued.

"Don't worry we'll take care of these guys," he said as he straightened his Kingdom Key.

Hollie gazed up to the part of the woods where the silhouette had appeared. Turning back to Sora she nodded and left for the high ups.

"Now let's take care of them," he said as he took a stance. But before attacking the whole shadows ran to the exit of the woods as they followed behind them.

"Hollie!" Hikaru called as she and Yamiko appeared next to a running Hollie. "We should go back. If any of the others find out you've been here you'll get in trouble."

"But," she panted her words. "That shadow I saw. It has to be the same girl that I saw that day."

"What girl?" Yamiko called as they soon reached the top of the tree tops. As Hollie took a turn she stopped as she saw a shadow of a girl with her back turned to her.

"It's you!" Hollie called.

The shadow looked over her shoulder and simply grinned in a mischievous way almost terrifyingly. The shadow was already stepping on the edge of the tree top as suddenly it took a step out of bounce. Hollie gasped but noticed that instead of falling, a small set of black rings emanated from the shadows feet and blinked as she stepped on the abyss. Taking another step forward the shadow walked through thin air as it finally reached the middle of the place.

The shadow stretched her dark thin hand to Hollie, "Now we shall unite as one. Grant me a body for use…Serenity." At hearing her words Hollie's eyes suddenly when a dark red color as if in trance.

"Hollie?" Yamiko called when Hollie remained oddly quiet.

Hikaru floated up to her eyes and suddenly noticed the crimson in them. She turned to the shadow, "You! You're that girl Our Lady banished!"

"What?!" Yamiko shouted as she turned to the shadow.

The shadow through her hands in an uninterested manner. "Your 'Lady' was indeed the one who destroyed me once." Her hands came back to her sides as her grin grew wide and her eyes opened to reveal a bright blood color. "And now I'm getting revenge by taking the child she gave her own life to save as my new body."

"You can't!" Hikaru pointed out. "As a Pure Dark banished from the Guardians you can't obtain a second body just by taking over the vessel once."

"I know," the shadow pointed out with her grin. "But this time is different. The girl accepted a deal. But sometimes deals have their loopholes just like this one does too."

Hollie suddenly took a stepped forward until she reached the edge of the tree top. Both tried to stop her from falling to the ground but couldn't and so Hollie took the step out and without the power that the shadow had her stepped got her out of bounce and her body took the gravity forth the ground.

"If she dies…then I'll have a body free of charge," the shadow hissed.

"Hollie?!" Yamiko and Hikaru screamed as they saw Hollie fall unconsciously down.

But seconds before touching the floor something caught Hollie. The shadow sulked in anger, "You."

Riku sighed as he kneeled down for the excess of weight upon him. "She's a load of problems."

"He won't get me out of my fun," the shadow called as she snapped her fingers and suddenly Hollie woke from her sleep with her eyes still crimson. She threw punches and kicks towards Riku as he held her. "Hey! Watch it!"

Then one of the hits got him on the chin making him let go of Hollie as she stepped back. The shadow came to her side as she looked over at the hit Riku.

"Well and here I thought that the witch would let me have my fun," she mocked.

"You were going to let her die," he pointed out.

"A little accident. Things happen," she protested.

"Hollie!" Hikaru and Yamiko went flying down not bothering if Riku saw them.

"Not today lil' Guardians," the shadow raised her hand as both of them got imprisoned inside two small crystal boxes. The two punched the boxes uselessly as they shouted 'let us out' and 'you won't get away with this'. Snapping her fingers the two boxes disappeared. The shadow turned to Hollie once more and caressed her warm face.

"Humans…" she hissed. "They stand in such thin string that can be so easily broken." Riku intensely watched over every move the shadow made upon Hollie. "Now grant me my past into the present…Serenity." Suddenly her dark hand went down to Hollie's chest as suddenly a shock wave of darkness overcame a great perimeter of the place. The gust of dark powers made Riku cover his eyes but he tried his best to see beyond the wave. What he saw he couldn't believe. The shadow was creating a boundary where she was freely entering Hollie's body leaving a blackish purple cloud of light. Then that light itself engulfed Hollie as the dark gust started to vanquished.

After some seconds the dark cloud started to dim out. When Riku finally managed to open his eyes completely he noticed that Hollie was no longer among them. A few feet away stood someone else, another girl completely different from Hollie.

She stood with her eyes closed. The once shoulder length brunette hair was replaced by a knee long snow white hair. The blue outfit was completely gone and replaced by a Victorian dress. A dark lace dress over a white simple garb. Wearing black boots and on her snow white hair a black ribbon with a purple dark rose. **(It looks like the dress of Suigintou from Rozen Maiden.) **

At opening her eyes the sapphire blue that was once came to be replaced by a bright crimson color. A terrifying smirk came upon her now pale face. She raised her arms in amusement, laughing as she twirled a couple of times feeling her new vessel.

"Amazing don't you think?" her voice cold and petrifying called to Riku. "By simply making contact with her I entered her body making it to my old appearance."

"What have you done?" he asked confused.

She laughed mischievously again, "With her body I can feel my powers slowly returning to me. With the little I have right now I can summon the Trickmaster to fight against Sora."

"Maleficent sent you," Riku recognized. "Are you making time for me?"

She giggled, "Well indeed I am my dear." She motioned her hand so she could see the back of it and grinned. "However…she might not make it for more than thirty minutes with my extent of power." She lowered her hand and gazed at Riku once again. "Be a sweetheart and de me a favor would you? Train this little girl to reach a farther extreme. We wouldn't want the toy to break would we?" laughing she disappeared into a cloud of black.

"Toy?" he thought as he saw her leave.

"That stupid cat lead to a dead end," Donald squawked in anger as they were once again in the Bizarre Room.

"The cat said something about the shadows," Sora repeated.

"And indeed if shadows is what you've called upon then it is shadows that you will receive," a childish and cold voice murmured and echoed through the room.

"Who's there?!" Sora demanded.

"Don't need to fuss for nothing," the voice echoed again as the dark cloud appeared on the white table seating on its edge. "You see sweetie we have no time for a big Q & A so it'll have to be a thing of hi and bye."

"Who are you?" he demanded holding up the Kingdom Key.

"I'm known for many names," she grinned. "But for you sweetheart I am Black Rose."

"Black Rose?" Sora repeated.

"B-Rose if you prefer," she smiled.

"What do you want with us?" Donald squawked.

"With you nothing," she remarked. "But with My Darling Sora…" she suddenly vanished in front of their own eyes and curiously appeared in right in front of Sora's face. Grabbing his chin she directed his eyes to hers. "I have more to talk about." She kissed his forehead as she made a swing from his blade drastically as she jumped back.

"Hehehe," she giggled. "It seems our time is up darling. Maybe will have some more fun later on."

"What was that about?!" Sora shouted.

"No time to talk dear. I'll leave you to talk with one of my subordinates," she snapped her fingers as from the roof of the room the Heartless, Trickmaster appeared juggling his pins on fire. "Bye bye," she hissed disappearing in the dark cloud.

At the castle Maleficent awaited for the arrival of the girl. Suddenly the dark cloud appeared from behind.

"Nice work," the witch admitted.

B-Rose put a fist over her heart and bowed slightly, "Allowing to get my revenge is more than enough to outwork myself."

"Seems you just got a little bit of time," she admitted.

"Do not worry about that she will be better trained when I come back," she smiled again.

"You may be dismissed then," the witch came.

B-Rose stood up as the dark cloud engulfed her again and from it reemerged Hollie who simply fainted to the floor. Soon after the double doors of the chapel came open as Riku came in through them.

"What do you want no-," before he could finished his sentence he noticed Hollie unconscious on the floor. "What happened?"

"She simply couldn't take what Black Rose had to offer," Maleficent called out. "You should train her better for next time. You got less than a month to do so before your next mission."

He sighed recognizing the pain she was turning out to be. He knelt down and picked her up carrying her on his arms. "She'll be ready."

Leaving the chapel he began to walk over to her room. "She couldn't have arrived at a worse time," he thought. "With her I have less time to search for Kairi." He gazed down to her and glance to the sleeping face of hers. Her breathing in a even pace signaling she was deep in sleep. He still smelled the same fragrance as before. The scent of the Blue Flowers got to his nose. She was the one who gave out the fragrance.

"It's very nostalgic…somehow," he whispered.

"Ah…" a small sound came from her as he suddenly stopped scared that she found out he was carrying her to her room. "M…mo," she whispered. "Mother…"

He sighed in relief, "She's dreaming."

Soon enough he arrived at her room. She laid her on the bed as he took the covers and put them over her sleeping body.

Suddenly she moved and sat up a little bit, "Ri…ku, is that you?" Her voice sounded weak and tired.

"Yeah, don't worry," he assured.

"What happened?" she asked obliviously.

"You happened to get knocked out on Wonderland," he lied standing in front of her.

She laughed nervously, "You found me?"

"I told you not to leave this place but instead that's the first thing you do," he scolded.

"I'm sorry," she apologized which made him confused. Before she was all defensive now she was all nice.

"Something wrong?" he asked out of habit and sat down by her side as she picked up her knees and hugged them to her body.

"Nah, I was just thinking," she admitted.

"'Bout what?" he asked.

"While I was asleep I dreamt about my mother," she whispered.

"What's so amazing about that?" he asked laying down on her bed with his arms behind his head.

"I…never really met her," she answered whispering making him regret the sarcasm.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," she answered. "Since I never knew her I can't really dream with her right? I don't know where I came from or where I'm even supposed to go."

"What do you mean?" he asked seating back up.

She giggled, "I don't know. I think I'm just talking nonsense." She smiled as she opened her fist and gazed at her diamond keychain, "You know I always feel like she's watching from were ever she may be. I think someone told me once that…even in the deepest darkness there's always going to be a sparkle of light. Maybe I'll even get to know who said that to me one day that remind me so much of my mother's warmth."

He stood up all of a sudden walked over to the door, "You should go to sleep. Tomorrow you'll have some training to do."

"Sure," she answered. He stepped out of the room and into the hallway when suddenly, "Riku!" He looked over his shoulder over to her. "Thank you…Riku. For listening to me. At least…at least I know that I can trust you."

Without a second word he left the room. Whiling walking down the hallway he took his shirt and pulled it to his nose smelling it. "She does smell like Blue Flowers…"

* * *

**Well this took long time to upload sowwy bout that!!!  
Okay thnxs and R&R!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: An Untold

**Yay Ch****appy 5!!**

**Like since a long time that i haven't upload!!!**

**Story Time!!**

* * *

"She must not know what happened to her mother," an old man's voice called.

"But Master Ansem we have researched enough to know that Hollie's mother must have been from another world," a voice of one of the apprentices called.

"Not only that but it has to be a world that's been locked away from all the others," another called.

The little three year old Hollie looked and heard from the dark hallway through the crack in the door to the study, dressed in a blue nightgown and a black bunny.

The old man sighed, "It would be better for her not to know the truth for now." He let his head drop back and then he gazed at his apprentices, "You can come in now…Hollie."

The crack opened up as Hollie was just standing there. "What were you saying about my mommy?"

_They always kept the truth away from me…_

_As I grew they kept silent in order to keep me from the pain the truth would bring… _

_But though not told I knew it had to be something awful…_

Hollie's eyes jolted open as she sat up slowly from her sleep. She placed her hand on her forehead and felt the heat that had stated to build up inside her.

"A…dream?" she whispered. She moved her legs for them to fall out of the bed. Standing up in her sleeping clothes she walked to the outside of her room. Looking around she noticed that through the windows she could see the dawn light coming through. Just wandering around, she walked around the deserted hallways.

Or that's what she thought…

"What're you doing up so late?" a voice echoed through the dark and apparently empty hallways.

Looking down from the top of the stairs she saw Riku leaning on the wall at the far end. "Nothing actually…" she whispered lowering her head. As he started up the stairs she simply sat down on the first step still looking down.

"So you're just wandering around for nothing," he said mockingly seating down beside her.

"Guess so," she whispered. She brought her head up to the light that came upon the windows. "I think I just was trying to remember."

"Remember?" he asked. "What?"

"This place seems a bit familiar…" she answered. "Like I've known it sometime before, which would make sense seeing as I don't remember much before being at Disney Castle."

"You lost your memory?" he asked looking at her.

"You can't lose what you never had," she whispered. "I was very little and those memories probably aren't about my mother anyways."

"You really want to remember, don't you?" he hissed.

Her head motioned a nod, "Not knowing where I came from ticks me off but that people know something and don't tell me really is the problem."

"Not knowing something that others do does irritate you if it goes on for a long time doesn't it?" he added in half sarcasm and half fast tone of voice which made Hollie turned to him.

"Do you know what I mean?" she asked curious.

"Well kind of," he added. "Back at my island though I was the oldest kid in the island, my parents refused me anything that I've asked. Not knowing things you really desire does suck."

_They won't tell because their scared…_

Hollie's eyes grew with a dread of fear as she jolted to her feet tripping back a bit but balancing back straight.

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing her tiny unbalanced.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered. "I guess I'm just a bit tired from yesterday," she laughed nervously. Turning to go down the stairs her mind suddenly blocked any connection from her body. Her eyes became dull black and her body lost control.

"Hollie!" he shouted going after her catching her arm but her weight already going down he was instantly dragged with her. Both rolled down the sets of stairs finally stopping at the wall where he hit his back as she had him as cushion.

Ignoring his pain he gazed down to her, "Are you alright?" But suddenly he noticed that her body was shivering hard. He let go of her and held her by her shoulders as he looked her in the eyes. "Hollie! Answer me!" he shouted as she held her head tightly and her eyes lost in the dark.

_The__y're sacred…_

Her breathing suddenly became rapid as she began to slightly shake her head.

_They're__ sacred…_

She closed her eyes as she shook her head even more, "Don't show me this! Please!"

_They're__ scared of you._

Hollie let out a yell of horror as she held her head tight and shaking it trying to scarce the pain but it only came more and more.

"Hollie, get a hold on yourself!" Riku tried to wake her. "Hollie!"

"Please," she begged. "Make it stop!"

"Hollie!" two little voices called as he looked up seeing the two Guardians fly down towards them.

"What's going on here?" Yamiko asked as she got there first.

"She suddenly fell down the stairs she couldn't move and then-," Riku tried to explain though he couldn't quite do it.

"Not this again," Hikaru called as she put her hands on the necklace on Hollie as Yamiko did the same. The necklace's yellow gem started to shine bright as the warmth from it began to go upon her whole body. Slowly her shivering began stopping as so did her grip on her head. Finally her breathing went back to normal.

Her whole body then suddenly went back to sleep. Riku sighed in relief and held her in his arms, "Did she just…have another one of those visions?"

"This one was induced," Hikaru explained.

"Why would anyone-," he stopped in mid sentence and glanced down knowing exactly who.

"You know right?" Yamiko called. She sulked, "That witch must have made B-Rose do something to her and get the next target to sight."

"She was in pain…" he said remembering the loud screams she gave.

"She experiences everything full hand," Hikaru explained. "Everything she sees her mind produces it as pain."

"Why her?" he asked all of a sudden. Both Hikaru and Yamiko looked down.

"Why aren't they answering?" Riku thought. Suddenly he heard something from below him. Hollie was waking up. Both Hikaru and Yamiko went back to their places in her hands. "Wait! Answer me!" he demanded but before he got his answer Hollie had already opened her eyes.

"What…what happened?" she asked seating up with him putting a hand on her back to support her.

"You tripped down the stairs," he lied. He stood up and gave her his hand. "Can you stand'" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah," she assured taking his help going up the stairs. Once at the top he walked her to her room.

"You should rest some more before we start training tomorrow," he said as she entered the room.

"Sure," she said to him and as she began to close the door his hand suddenly grabbed it open.

"Hollie," he said in reaction.

"Yeah?" she asked.

Snapping out of his thought he simply slightly shook his head, "No, nothing. 'Night."

"Good night," she whispered and closed the door. "Hikaru, Yamiko," she called after closing the door. Both came from her hand and both looked kind of nervous. "What I just saw…" she started. "He hid from me that I had another vision didn't he?"

"He started asking why you were having those visions but we couldn't answer him," Yamiko called.

"If we did…" Hikaru thought out loud.

Hollie held both of them on her hands, "Its okay. I know why you didn't tell him anything. Sometimes things must stay hidden. Maybe…my past shouldn't be found either." Yamiko and Hikaru both struggled out of her hands.

"No. Hollie must recover her memories at any cost," Yamiko called surprising Hollie.

"You must find out about your mother," Hikaru called together with her.

"I don't know…" Hollie sighed kneeling and holding her knees to her chest. "My mother…my past…everything seems so distant and confusing now."

"C'mon, be brave," Yamiko called in encouragement.

"We can do it all together right," Hikaru joined too.

"Okay maybe I can't," Hollie fell sitting on the floor leaning on White Diamond with scratches and panting all together.

"C'mon is that all you've got?" Riku called from the other side of the ground standing with no breaking sweat and with his blade in hand.

"Don't be a show off," she called standing up leaning on her blade.

""Hollie!" Hikaru cheered.

"Go! Go! Hollie!" Yamiko cheered with little flags and caps.

"Where'd you get all that?" Hikaru called sweat dropping.

"Made it. Cool, huh?" Yamiko smirked.

Hikaru sighed at the simple way of her companion.

"Can't we like…take a break or something," Hollie said between pants and standing straight like she could.

"What tired? Thought you could support more than just some hits," Riku mocked.

"Ha, very funny. Sure joke with the newbie," Hollie smirked.

"Well, let's make a deal then. Make something of this last move of mine then we'll see what'll happen with that break you want," Riku taunted.

"Fine," Hollie called. "Then show me what you have in stock."

Riku smirked holding Soul Eater in his hand. Suddenly he disappeared and left Hollie at a stand again. Closing her eyes Hollie knew now how she could anticipate his moves.

"Feel it," she thought. Then suddenly a soft and short breeze came across her hair from front moving her hair. "There," she called stepping and turning back and thrusting her blade upward evading Riku's attack.

"Not bad," he admitted smiling and holding his blade with one hand. "But what can you do about this?" he said as he rose his free hand and showing off a dark sphere.

Under her hair Hollie gave out a smirk. "Diamond Luminary," she whispered. Suddenly White Diamond began giving a blinding light that made Riku cover his eyes. When he opened them Hollie wasn't in front of him anymore. Turning around he saw Hollie standing behind him a few feet away with White Diamond plunged deep on the floor.

"Checkmate," she whispered. "Shining Incrustations!" From the floor a row of sharp white pointed crystals started impaling the floor towards Riku. Jumping he could barely evade them as one has hit him on the ankle.

Landing he came to kneel meters away. A smirk and almost a smile came to form on his face. He stood, "Nice job." Soul Eater disappeared. "You can have your break now."

"Ugh! Finally!" she complained and apparently sighed in relief as she collapsed sitting on the floor and having White Diamond disappear.

Suddenly two Shadows appeared from behind Riku. Turning he knew what they wanted.

"What does she want now?" he asked loudly as Hollie and the other two looked up in awe. The two Shadows simply went on to their certain paths and kept on going towards the chapel. "Guess she wants us now. C'mon Hol."

"Hey!" she shouted as she stood up and ran to his side following him. "Who let you cut my name?!" Riku chuckled freely at her reaction. "What's so funny?!" she shouted.

They finally got the chapel and found it the same dark place. In that place was Maleficent waiting for them.

"Ah good timing," she called. "Riku it is time for you to go with that friend of yours."

"What can he do to help?" Riku asked in response.

"Let's just say that there may be something inside that beast of a whale that may help you with finding your other friend," she gave off.

"Friend?" Hollie thought.

"Find, where's the vessel?" he asked abruptly.

"Hook is awaiting you're arrival," she answered. At the exact moment that he turned to walk away she added, "And take her with you."

"What?" he asked very confused.

"It's been already two weeks since her last leaving. She must be of some use to me every now and then," she answered him.

He stood there thinking then said, "If she goes she'll only be a nuisance to me."

"Would she now? I think that the training you two did would be enough for her."

He grinded his teeth a bit but then sighed, "Fine." He walked right past her, "Let's go."

Her eyes widened for she had felt ice cold when he told her those words. Out of them she simply caught up to him. They felt cold and strict. Was that really the boy who was so protective of her?

"This could turn out good for me," B-Rose's voice came as she appeared a mere shadow.

"How so?" Maleficent asked intrigued.

"She's becoming scared of who she should trust again," B-Rose only said.

"Tell me, you have the need of a new body for your late one was vanquished. Is the girl the one you want?"

"Not really," B-Rose said. Suddenly a white grin grew on the black shadow. "It's only to get revenge on the woman that is her mother."

"Is it her who took your body away, then."

"She did. But now with the stupid brat of her daughter I can have the sweet vengeance I always wanted."

"It's just…gross," Hollie complained as she walked by the soaked intestines of the whale.

"Stop whining," Riku called to her as he walked in from of her.

"But we're inside a whale. And it's alive," she hissed running up to him after hearing some growling. "So what are we here for?"

"We're looking for a puppet," he answered.

"A puppet?" she repeated confused.

"Not just any puppet. This one has a heart. Maybe it can be of some use."

"Then why am I here again?" she asked perplexed of her part in the job.

"You're job is to find your way to Montros' stomach and stay there until Parasite Cage comes there," he said walking towards the exit towards the mouth.

"Wait! What?" Hollie said with a much stumped expression.

"You heard me. Now hurry, you have to get there before I finish my part," he said walking off.

"Humph, how impolite," she pouted. While walking Yamiko and Hikaru came out of their rings.

"What's wrong?" Yamiko asked.

"Feeling tired?" Hikaru said as they both floated in front of Hollie.

"Not really. Just wished that he would tell me more of where he comes from and stuff like that. It feels weird how I tell him everything and he tells me very little. Huh?" she stopped and noticed her foot in a greenish liquid. "Aww!!" she screamed as she took her foot off the liquid acid. "What the heck?!"

"Uh, it's acidic liquid," Yamiko said floating above the water.

"From the stomach," Hikaru said as they both looked up.

"Whoa!" "It's huge!"

"What am I supposed to do now?" she said sitting in one of the laps in the stomach walls. Sitting there she started to swing her legs out of boredom. Then suddenly she yawned and whipped the tears off her eyes. But what she couldn't see was a purple sparkly scent going throughout the place.

"See you are tired," Yamiko called unaware.

"It smells…sweet," Hikaru hissed. "Like…sleep powder." Suddenly turning to Hollie Hikaru found her laying down no the lap. "Hey Hollie! Wake up!" Then Yamiko went with her.

"She won't wake up," the same mischievous voice resounded inside the whole place.

"B-Rose!" Yamiko shouted as the shadow appeared in front of them.

"Hehehe, she's asleep. Seems she heard the miss' lullaby from the grave. I remember her singing it everyday. 'Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark'. Hehehe, but seems not even the trees can protect her from me," B-Rose laughed as she twirled around in place.

"Don't you dare!" Yamiko called as she went in front guarding Hollie.

"How can you fight against the daughter of the one who created us? Belli!" Hikaru shouted in concern.

"Tch. Don't call me that!" B-Rose yelled in anger as she slapped the two out off in between. "The name that woman gave me has no meaning to me what so ever. The one you knew as Belli was gone since long ago!"

* * *

**Whoa!!! Long time since I last updated!! Sorry guys I've been really busy with studies and finals. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 6: The Memoir Box

B-Rose hovered in her Victorian dress feeling a little uncomfortable. "Hmm, this isn't quite well-heeled." With a snap of her fingers her whole outfit changed. She now wore knee high, heel, black, boots. She wore black shorts, a white shirt with a gold and black long sleeve bolero. Wearing two brown belts crossed over her shorts and white shirt. "Much better."

At the snap of her fingers the Cage Parasite dropped heavily on the stomach floor. Surely after in came Pinocchio.

"Do you want to play with me?" B-Rose said playfully. Shortly after came in Sora and the other including Riku.

"B-Rose! Let Pinocchio go!" Sora demanded to her.

"Do you expect me to really do that sweetheart," she responded.

"Then first we'll did with that thing!" Donald called as he summoned a Thunder unto Cage Parasite. Reacting, the Heartless released poisonous gas and along with its poisonous tentacles. One hitting B-Rose with a direct shot.

"Tch." Creating a black portal she left the place leaving Riku with Sora and the rest.

Back at the castle, Hollie sat at the floor edging her bed as her reddened face showed how the poison had affected her body.

"Hollie," Hikaru and Yamiko sulked.

"I'm alright…" she managed to pant out from her heavy breathing.

"But your-," Hikaru flinched as she heard her room door forcefully open.

In came Riku rushing through the room towards her. Kneeling beside her he started checking how the wound affected her.

"What…happened?" Hollie breathed.

"Don't talk," he said gently. "That poison could've gone deep enough into your system." Then he checked her forehead and his eyes widened. "Your burning up."

"I'm alright," she said barely being able to push his hand away and staggering up. Suddenly the small amount of strength she had was gone as she began falling down. Fortunately he caught her body in time.

"Don't overdo yourself," he said as he carried her on her bed.

"I can't just lay here," she said sitting up forcefully. "I have to help you."

"Would you stop already!" he raged out. "Look at you! You could've been killed!"

"Belli, wouldn't have done that to me," Hollie whispered as the effect of the poison began to pass.

"Belli?" Riku thought.

"Hollie, you heard what she was talking bout when you fell asleep?" Hikaru said surprised. Hollie nodded.

"I heard part of it. Her real name and something about being the daughter of the one who created you. However that I didn't quite understand," Hollie said turning to Hikaru and Yamiko.

Hikaru sighed. "We two were created by your mother in order to protect you, but we're still not your real Guardians.""Guardians?" Riku said intrigued by what they had been hiding.

Hikaru motioned for him to sit down as he did. "There are two types of us: the Guardians and the Protectors. We were carved in order to take care of Hollie while her own Guardian emerged from her heart. However it wasn't only us, Belli, or as you know her better B-Rose, was appointed to you. But when Belli attempted to take more power than all the other Guardians, your mother banished her into the Dark Abyss."

"Dark Abyss?" Hollie asked as she tried to come along the explanation.

"Is where all the dark essences prevail. Your grandmother founded it's birth in order to keep the evil under control. But when Belli was sent there it was the wrong thing to do," Yamiko called.

"Belli absorbed the dark essences into herself and became a Dark Pure," Hikaru said again. "Dark Pures are the beings who habitat the Dark Abyss. With her new found power B-Rose escaped that cell that your mother had place her in. Anything afterwards came to when we found out she was here."

"But," Hollie hesitated. "Why does she want me? Why does she make me transform to her form."

"Probably she wants-."

"She wants you," Riku said out loud getting glances by the other girls.

"How do you-," Hollie asked confused.

"I overheard Maleficent and B-Rose talking," Riku said collectively.

"Could it be that…she wants me as a vessel?" Hollie thought.

Suddenly a faint crying voice echoed through the whole castle. Hollie held her head back up intrigued. Riku simply faced outside where the door was opened and where the voice came from.

"Who's crying?" Hollie whispered.

"_Why's everyone so mean to me?" _Hollie's eyes widened in shock as Riku gazed her way.

"That voice," Hikaru called confused.

"It sounds like," Yamiko continued shocked.

Hollie suddenly stood up as she began running towards the voice that echoed wide.

"Hollie!" Riku called as he ran after her followed by the Guardians.

"_What did I do?"_

Hollie turned a corner as the voice became clearer.

"_Why…"_

She stopped in front of a door that was completely locked. She turned it in desperation and hit the door to force it open.

"_Why does everyone…"_

"Hollie wait!" Riku said turning the corner grasping to it to not slid on the floor.

"_Why does everyone hate me so much?"_

Suddenly the door gave way making Hollie fall on the floor. Riku stopped as he covered his face from the immense cloud of dust that came from the door. He heard Hollie's coughing loudly as he began walking through the dust.

"Hollie," he coughed a bit. "Where are you?"

Taking a step forward he heard something in between an 'ow' and squeal.

"Careful where you step," Hollie's voice called from below.

Kneeling there he found her looking beyond the cloud into a desolated room.

"What is that?" Riku asked as the dust finally began to dispersed and they stood up again coughing along the way. The two then arrived promptly.

"I heard the voice from here," Hollie said as they began going inside. Every step they took let out a small dusty cloud under them.

At entering they saw was appeared to be a little child's room. The canopied bed was small almost for a kid under ten. At the foot of the bed was an old chest. On the walls opposite of the bed were three dressers place to the three sides of the walls where countless stuffed animals rested.

"It looks like a kid's room," Yamiko said as Hikaru and her went directly to the toys.

"It's old by the look of it," RIku pointed out.

"Not that old. It's just a whole lot dusty," Hollie replied

Hollie went towards with Hikaru and Yamiko as Riku inspected the chest. Carefully lifting the lid it fell heavily upon the bed edge letting out a blast of dust making him cough.

"Are you okay?" she asked from the other side of the room as she approached.

"Look at this," Riku said as the coughing episode past on. He picked up a small black stuffed bunny. "It's like some sort of treasure chest or something."

Digging in, Hollie hit a small box. As she looked upon it she opened it. Then a small melody began playing, the box's age didn't impel it from playing the tune perfectly. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. The melody echoed through the room as a voice would echo beneath a waterfall cave.

"It's pretty," Hikaru whispered as the two approached Hollie.

Yamiko flew below the box. " 'For my dearest friend. From Kairi.'" Her voice said perplexed.

Looking at the revered of the box Hollie read the rest of it's inscription. " 'My friend that I will always be there for, Hollie.'"

"The music box was a gift? From Kairi?" Riku called in a tone of surprise and confuse. "How could it be possible that you knew her?"

"My friend…" Hollie whispered. Then suddenly she began getting the pain on her head as a new vision began unfolding.

"Hollie!" Hikaru and Yamiko called.

"What's this?" Hollie called almost grunting.

"_Please find me. The Keyblade's Chosen is who I'm amid."_

"Who is this?!" she asked getting the pain a bit less.

"_Faroe, Guardian of Courage."_

"Fa...roe," suddenly Hollie fainted.

"Hollie!" the three called in shock.

* * *

_**Yeah, so i'm gonna continue the stories. IF my computer gets better then i'll put the small portion of this chapter as another six one. **_

**_Please Review_**


	8. Chapter 7: Why are you alone?

At leaving from that old room, Hollie went directly to sleep but oddly was unable to. She kept turning and turning on her bed thinking the things she had found out that evening. Hikaru and Yamiko where soundly asleep on the bedside dresser.

_Kairi's my friend? _she kept in thought. _But why don't I remember nothing at all. Did I forget because something happened? Or did…_her eyes jolted opened from her thought. _Did I want to forget…?_

Throughout the night Hollie was unable to catch her sleep. Waking up early she kept doing all sorts of things to keep her mind busy. She looked through her wardrobe and found things to mix up with her outfit. Before even Riku came to get her she was ready and set to go. She still had her shorts and belts however she had knee high brown boots and high white stockings. Her laced sleeves were left behind and she had exchanged her blue tank top with a white one and had placed it under a blue and black short jacket with the sleeves with a small cut on the area between the elbow and shoulders that she had made herself.

Just as she was finished she heard the morning knocking on her door. "Coming!" she called as she put her necklace on and sprinted to open the door. "Morning!"

"And you?" Riku said surprised by her early rising.

She shook her head smiling, "Nothing. Just thought I could win you once in a while."

"Win me?" he laughed. "Anyways, seems Maleficent wants you over at the chapel."

"Thanks," Hollie said going past him.

"Hollie," he called making her gaze at him over her shoulder. "Yeah?" He sighed, "Tell me what happens over there."

"Sure!" she smile as she ran and left the other two to sleep. She ran through the halls and made it up to the chapel's obscurity. "Umm, you wanted to see me?"

"Indeed," the witch said not turning her glare from the successions that where taking place on the green table. "It seems that Sora and the King's lackeys have disembarked at Halloween Town. Head there and aid Oogie Boogie on anything in order to stop that brat. Hook should be waiting for you by now."

"Y-yes," she murmured in a half agreement as she left for the port.

"So how does it appear," the witch said after Hollie leaving the chapel. The shadow of B-Rose appeared beside her floating around.

"She's becoming mine more and more by the minute," B-Rose replied. "First stage: the body replacement. Second stage: the mood alters. Soon her body, mind, and heart will become completely mine."

Soon Hollie arrived stepping on the shadowy world of Halloween Town. And accordingly, her outfit changed completely. She screeched covering her cleavage part.

"Well, that can't be in anyway appropriate," Hikaru said gazing at her.

"Hey, what'd you talking about? She looks great!" Yamiko called happily.

"No! This is not good at all!" Hollie exclaimed. Wearing a striped black and orange corset with orange sleeves and a black fluffy skirt with black boots with orange laces. A huge orange and black bow with a shadowy look to it was placed on her head.

"H-how the hell did you end up in that thing!?" Yamiko shouted laughing her whole heart out.

"Yamiko!" Hikaru called scolding.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want!" she shouted still blushing in embarrassment. Walking off she found herself quickly in the cemetery. "I just get to hate this place more and more don't I?" she whispered to herself.

"Ah!!" Hikaru shrieked making Hollie jump.

"W-what?!" Hollie called scared but only getting a pointing finger from Hikaru who was pointing at one of the stone graves that briefly but noticeably twitched. Hollie cleared her throat and gently laid a finger on the lid and jumped back as the lid cueing came off. And suddenly three figures small in size came out jumping. "What the…"

"You must be the newbie!" the three called in unison.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Yamiko called totally cool with the scaring bit.

"Lock!" the devil one shouted.

"Shock!" the witch shouted and storming in front of him.

"And Barrel!" he said going in between both.

"You're Oogie's minions then," Hollie said calming herself down.

"Yes!" they called in harmony. "We were instructed to bring you back to the hideout." Following through the whole town and beyond the graveyard there was a huge tree house.

"Is collapsing something I should be worried about?" Hollie whispered as Hikaru and Yamiko hid in her rings. Arriving at a huge green door the three turn to face her.

"Oogie Boogie's on the other side," Shock said taking her mask off.

"He's waiting for you so hurry," Lock called dong the same.

"And don't get him mad or you're never get out!" Barrel called as the three laughed mischievously and left running and putting their masks back on.

"Then let's go," Hollie whispered as she pushed the doors open.

Inside was like a casino roulette with weird contraptions all over. Suddenly a blinding light hit over her eyes making her cover them as she distinguished a huge shadow dancing by the light.

"Show yourself Oogie!" Hollie shouted as the light turned off. The bag of bugs went towards her. "What's the big idea then?"

"The witch sent you here to help so just doing that is enough," Oogie said. "Delay the brat and his stupid friends until my plan is complete. That's your part."

"Then I'm leaving," Hollie called as she turned to leave. "And don't get too confident. He's got a power that no one else has."

"HA! That brat won't last with me!" Oogie shouted at her. "A lackey like you shouldn't give voice on anything. Now scram!"

Hollie left slamming the door shut. Walking back to the woods she forcefully hit one with her bare fist. "Who the hell does he think he is bossing me around?!" she shouted letting her anger out.

"Hollie!" the two yelled breaking Hollie's sudden rage. At the gaze of their expressions she noticed a feeling that she had seen before. The fear in their eyes was familiar. "What happening to me?" she whispered letting her anger go.

"_Please Serenity," _a voice resonated through her mind. _"I'm here. Come to me. Regain my strength and my will as your Guardian of Courage."_

Hollie turned around trying to figure where the voice had sounded from. It wasn't like her voice when she was a child. It sounded more like the voice that she had heard last night before fainting. Running towards the voice she saw someone in the distance.

"Sora?" Hollie asked as she reached him.

"Oh, Hollie, you're here too?" Sora asked as Goofy and Donald turn to her.

"What are you three doing here?" Hollie asked.

"We're looking for the heart that was stolen from Jack," Goofy said out loud. "Heart?" Hollie said as suddenly a ring of Shadows appeared around them jailing them in. Sora immediately summoned his Keyblade as Hollie summoned White Diamond.

"_I'm here," _the faint voice called out to Hollie. _"Now I've found you too."_

A small innocent giggle echoed in her head as suddenly White Diamond shone in a green as it suddenly began changing its shape while at the same time the Guard Owner's left jewel began to be filled with a green shine. A soft green circle evolved the group as it spread destroying the Heartless. When White Diamond was finished with it's change it was thinner and it wasn't even a blade anymore.

"A spear?" Hollie said aiming high as the silver/greenish colored spear with the encrusted green orb before the tip gleamed in the moonlit. Suddenly more Heartless appeared and not only Shadows.

"Hollie run!" Sora said attacking a couple of Heartless.

"But I can help," Hollie responded.

"Just go while we give you way!" Sora called as he smiled.

Hollie simply nodded, "Thank you, Sora." Running off she still held the spear in her hands. When she had finally arrived to the river and bridge she rested her hands upon her knees slightly bending over and catching her breathe.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know," Hollie answered as she gazed at the spear.

"Is that White Diamond?" Yamiko asked looking at the spear as well.

"Nope!" the same childish voice called as suddenly as the speared changed shape a small Guardian came out. Short green hair and eyes with a light lime dress came out. On her hair she wore two small pink flower and her ears were oddly pointy.

"Who are you?" Hollie said standing up straight.

"Mistress Faroe?!" Yamiko and Hikaru called confused and shocked.

"Faroe? Ah, that's the name! I heard you yesterday too!" Hollie exclaimed.

Faroe smiled, "Yes, you finally found me Hollie. I was your mother's Guardian of Courage, I'm Faroe."

"Did…did you do the spear thingy to White Diamond," Hollie asked making White Diamond disappear.

"Aha, the name's Emerald Clover," Faroe said floating around. "She's a weapon that developed from my essence. Hehe."

"Was that the same Emerald Clover that her Majesty used once?" Hikaru asked surprised.

Faroe nodded smiling, "Let me tell something Hollie. Each of the three of us carries a weapon with them. I for instance have Emerald Clover which blade can cut through any kind of matter."

"Then do you know what White Diamond those?" Hollie asked curious.

Faroe sulked and shook her head, "I only know that of my own. The only one who knows about White Diamond is the essence it came from. Well you have some things to do so I'll be leaving now." And then Faroe simply left into the Guard Owner.

"Okay," Hollie said sighing it all out and standing straight. She went on walking.

"What'd you suppose we do now?" Yamiko asked as Hikaru flew beside her.

"I guess," she said sighing in disbelief of her words. "We head to Oogie Boogie's. I don't think we'll stop Sora from going there."

Back in the Hollow Bastion, Riku had been recently back from a fore mission he had been given. As he walked the lonely walls of the empty, black castle he kept his head down.

_Don't worry Kairi. I'll find you soon. Just wait for me, _he thought as he waltzed around. Suddenly he heard a distant noise making him around he saw no one but heard the sound; something like a bouncing ball. Walking with caution, he kept a close ear as the sound came closer. Finally he went to arrive in front of the door of the little room.

Darkened with no light, Riku squinted his eyes to see if anyone was inside. Suddenly he saw a small shadow run towards the opposite side of the canopied bed. Slowly walking over there he began hearing a faint sob, the same one that Hollie and him had heard the night before.

Suddenly the door shut forcefully. Riku jolted in a turn and ran to the door trying to open it back up uselessly. Then he heard an old man's calling.

"_Hollie! Hollie are you there!?" _the man called exasperated with concern and fear.

"Hollie?" he whispered as he turned hearing the shadow come from its hiding place.

Now more visible, he could see the little girl crying, her sapphire eyes watery and reddened and a fine line of blood down her forehead which source came hidden with her dark chocolate hair.

"_It is true?" _Her voice echoed through the room. _"Did I kill her?"_

"_Hollie, whatever they say don't listen to them! Those people don't understand what you-"_

"_What I what?!" _the little girl cried out with all her lungs. _"Everyone's saying that Rin died because she tried being friends with me!! I didn't mean for her to die! I never wanted to hurt her! But still…but still…" _more tears filled her small childish face. _"They told me that everyone would be better off if I weren't here."_

"_I'm…alone…"_

The door suddenly flung open from the outside. "What was…that now?" he whispered completely oblivious as of why he had heard this reminiscence that wasn't hers. "Why was she crying? Why was she hurt?"


	9. Chapter 8: Conscious of Betrayal

Hollie's eyes jolted open. She had fallen asleep on a tree branch while on the way to the tree house. She shifted her weight trying not to fall from the low branch. Jumping down Hikaru and Yamiko quickly came from the rings on her hand.

"You're awake," Hikaru called as she stretched.

"Good nap but was it right to take it? Oogie should soon face Sora right?" Yamiko asked looking at the not so distant tree house.

"Let it be," she said calmly suddenly emotionless from her dreamless nap. "No matter what I do he'll lose. Help or not there's no need for me there."

"But," Yamiko said but without warning stopped in mid sentence. "Hollie what's that on your forehead?"

Hollie blinked confused and raised her hand to her forehead. Gently stroking that area she gazed at her bloodstained glove. Her eyes widened; the dream she had wasn't any dream at all for it had came true. She felt her eyes watery, to escape the concern of her Guardians she simply wiped the tears alongside the blood.

"I guess I just got a blind hit," she called reinforcing herself up.

Suddenly she heard a great deal of explosions as they gazed over at the tree house that was suddenly changing shape. Apparently it was now fused with the monster that was Oogie Boogie now.

"See? It's just getting over to the other side of the door. One toe at a time," Hollie sighed in disbelief of her obvious prediction. Suddenly White Diamond began shine and staked itself on the ground turning to Emerald Clover. "What now?"

"There's a keyhole here," Faroe's voice came through her head. "Aim good though 'cause you'll only have one shot!"

"One shot?" Hollie whispered.

"Hollie the tree house!" Yamiko exclaimed as she gazed over to the demolishing fortress. Right then was when Hollie saw it; a glimmering spot in the fort that her gut told her that was what Faroe was talking about.

"Here goes nothing," she hissed as she grabbed the spear and took one good shot at the light. Striking a bull's eyes the light broke along with the fortress as Emerald Clover dissolved, returned to the keychain and back to Hollie. From below them came a large keyhole glistening.

"Whoa, Hollie did you do that?" Yamiko asked amazed.

"I…don't know," Hollie whispered. Then she saw a dark portal open as she stepped in and found herself in the entrance of the castle in Hollow Bastion.

"Great," she hissed silently. "I'm back." However she didn't recognize the halls she was. Well every hall looked the same to her for that matter. She walked aimlessly and noticed that it was awfully quiet. She turned around, "Yamiko? Hikaru? Where are you guys?" No answer. She kept on going and soon found herself in the corridor that led to the room Riku and her had opened. She walked in as she saw nothing but dark. After all it was already nightfall. The room gave out a gold glint from the candle that was lit on one of the drawers near the bed. She quietly went over and sat on the bed. She gave a few little pushes noticing how soft and fluffy the bed was. Suddenly she heard something fall from a drawer as a little music came on. A soft melody of the music box played muffled by the floor's carpet. She stood walking towards it picking it up and listening. She closed her eyes in thought.

_It sounds peaceful. It sounds like what a night with snow would sound like, _she thought.

"A snowy day," she said with a warmth in her voice. "I like how it sounds. Actually I'd like to see snow someday."

Meanwhile in the chapel Maleficent was waiting alongside with B-Rose for Riku to arrive. He quickly went inside as B-Rose hid again in the shadows.

"Where is she?" he asked with no preamble.

"She arrived shortly after Oogie's closure," she explained to him. "She did quite a job at disposing of Oogie though it wasn't why I sent her."

"What do you mean," he said it more than asking.

"I wanted to see how resistant she could be now," B-Rose's voice echoed as she came from the shadows.

"B-Rose," Riku hissed.

"Got that right," she said in a grin. "She just had a little envision of her own while she was gone. She might of gotten a little hurt."

"What?"

"Don't fret," she said out to him. "Just a scratch was all. Moreover I glad she isn't here to bother us. I actually wanted to ask something of you." From her shadowy figure her eyes glimmered a red crimson. She beckoned for his attention. "Hollie seems to be engulfed more and more in her past. This brings a difficulty to me and in turn brings you trouble in the quest you seek."

"Stop the nonsense. What is it that you want from me?" he asked annoyed of the preamble the shadow was posing.

At the question a mischievous grin came across the shadow. "Simple," she extended her hand welcomingly. "I want you to confuse her."

"What?" he was confused himself at the sudden request.

"Make her heart go astray," she pointed out. "Lately the brat has started to become a nuisance for us. Her heart is starting to linger too far from darkness. We need her here. Physically but more importantly emotionally. Without her we'll be troubled and as a result so will your search for Kairi."

His eyes widened in comprehension. B-Rose was asking him to deceive the human he had kept a decent connection with since everything started and for who he felt was the only one he could truly trust. His expression came back to the serious face.

"What's it for you?" he asked B-Rose who only grinned again.

"Like I said, she has become a nuisance for Maleficent and I. But she is far to precious to me to be disposed off," she entwined her fingers together before her. "Deceive her. Scam her. I don't give a damn what you do but just make sure she comes to the darkness for help. If you do It'll be sure that you find your precious Kairi."

He said not another word and left the chapel. Maleficent turn to the mischievous shadow. "You are willingly pulling strings that aren't yours to control."

"Don't worry. If he thinks misleading her will guide him to Kairi then so be it. I never actually swore to help him," the shadow grinned terrifyingly.

"What if the boy chooses not to," Maleficent pointed out as she went back to the green pedestal table.

"Then he'd be putting a burden upon himself and the stupid girl."

Riku walked through the silent corridors of the castle keeping in thought the request put on him. More and more did his mind know that deceiving Hollie was wrong but on the other hand it would help him find Kairi, the friend that he knew he was the only one capable of rescuing her.

But he still felt uneasy. In is heart. Would he really betray Hollie? He didn't knew her until three months ago. What was so different now that kept his mind foggy?

He suddenly stopped at the smell of something sweet. Following the scent he went by corners and then he began to hear something. Following both the sound and scent he finally stumbled with the room in which he saw the little version of Hollie crying and bleeding. Going in he noticed the glimmering candle shining light upon the sleeping Hollie holding in her hand a mid opened music box. Leaning in closer he could hear her breathing calmly above the music. Slowly he reached for the box closing it shut. At this action she moved a bit lying her legs outside the bed only leaving her upper body on it.

He looked upon her sleeping. How could he lie to her. How would he be able to lead her to the darkness. He himself was quite frightened at the thought of what might happen in accord of his actions.

Then he heard something moving. The blanket behind Hollie's head had slightly moved. How could it? That thing was heavy enough for the wind to not move it. He steadily walked over to the other side kneeling in front of the little bump that seemed to shiver in fear. Something about that gave him a little giggle. Suddenly the shivering stopped as a tiny soft orange eyes poke a view at him. Instantly at receiving eye contact the little thing covered itself again shivering.

_What the hell…_he thought pretty amused at the scene. He got closer and whispered as to not wake Hollie up. "And who may you be?"

At the question a little yellow cream color haired head poked out as the rest of it's tiny body was still covered in blanket. Strangely to Riku it reminded him of a little Hikaru. A cute little round face, short yellow cream hair to its chin, bright orange eyes, and curiously a little white pacifier was what it held in its mouth. Riku tried holding a little laugh at the thing's appearance. The little thing angry flew from below the covers in front of Riku's face.

"Yuu!Yuu!Yuu!Yuu!" the little thing clobbered its words at Riku with anger. Now up close the little thing was wearing a baby's pajamas. All in all it had a very cute baby aspect.

"Hey, calm down. Calm down. Didn't mean to make you mad. Who and what are you first of all?" he asked confused but the same intrigued.

A little light bulb came on and she hit a little fist on her chest proudly and out came one syllable, "Yuu!"

"Yuu?" he repeated and laughed. "So your name's Yuu. So where'd you come from Yuu."

At that Yuu went directly and flew to Hollie and down to pull up the keychain of White Diamond that dangled from her belt.

"White Diamond?" he said confuse. Yuu nodded twice and flew back.

"Yuu!Yuu!" Yuu said pointing at herself then at Hollie then mimicking herself as Hollie when she's using White Diamond.

"I have no idea why but I think I understood that," he said totally confused mostly with himself.

Yuu jumped up and down in the air happy that he comprehended her. But at the sound of too much noise Hollie turned on the bed putting her legs back up. Yuu scared she woke her up flew over behind Riku.

"Why are you scared?" he asked looking at Yuu and then at Hollie. Yuu shook her head deliberately showing him she wasn't scared. Just that the sudden movement jolted her a bit. "Uh ha, right," he answered sarcastically.

Riku went over to Hollie and covered her with the blankets as she moved only a little bit. _I can't…_he thought to himself as he gazed at her. _I just can't betray you._ He slowly lowered his forehead to hers, "I'll never do. We'll get out of this. We'll get Kairi and restore your memories."

He left closing the door slightly so that light could enter. After that he turned and found Yuu behind him. "Aren't you staying with her? Didn't you come from White Diamond? Your hers."

Yuu shook her head slightly with an innocent expression. "Yuu!Yuu!Yuu!Yuu!Yuu!" Yuu called pointing at Hollie's current sleeping room, shaking her head again, punching her chest in bravery and making a little heart with her hands and clutching it close.

"What I got from that is that you want to protect her," he said honestly getting a series of happy nods from Yuu. He smiled and patted her head. "So do I. Then you can stay with me until your task has to be done."

"Yuu!" she called in joy as she sat on Riku's right shoulder and they walked away. Unbeknownst to him was that what he just picked up was the last of Hollie's mother's Guardians: Yuu the Guardian of Sages.


	10. Chapter 9: Winter Flower

_**T-T thnx for every1 who keeps waiting for this rewritten story and who keep writing reviews! I heart ya'll guys! Sorry for updating so slow. Thnx for waiting.**_

* * *

"Why are you crying?"a little Kairi asked kneeling with a blue flower in her hand.

A little Hollie lifted her face. She was sitting on a corner of one of the fountains near the park's center. Kids were playing happily completely ignoring the little crying girl.

"Don't cry," Kairi said smiling.

"Why are you talking to me?" Hollie asked whipping her tears from her face and standing up trying to act strong. "Don't you hate me like everyone else?"

Kairi smiled brightly shocking Hollie, "Why would I? You're pretty. You haven't done anything to me either. You know what, would you like to be friends with me?" she said beckoning her free hand to shake hers.

Hollie couldn't believe it and tears stroke down her cheeks again as she smiled and shook Kairi's hand. Kairi smiled happily again and place the blue flower on Hollie's hair.

"You're even more pretty with this. I'm Kairi," she said taking her other hand back.

"My name's Hollie," she answered whipping her tears completely and finally smiling widely cheek to cheek.

Hollie opened her eyes slowly fluttering slowly as she recognized a faint voice that was becoming clearer calling her name softly to wake her up.

"Hollie…Hollie," Riku's voice called softly as he gently moved his shoulder over and over.

"Umm," she mumbled as she sat up as he stood from his place and the blankets as she childishly rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late," he answered. Yuu popped from his shoulder. Hollie's eyes widened at the little's sight and rubbed her eyes again but when she gazed at his shoulder again there was nothing.

_Am I seeing things, _she thought but shook herself inside and noticed Riku before her offering his hand to her.

"You should go to your room. If the Heartless found you out your room they'd snitch you out no thinking it over," he said suddenly noticing a small crystalline tear that came to form on her eye without her noticing. He's eyes widened in wonder, "Why…are you crying?"

She gave him a confused look and with that Riku whipped the tear from her eye. "What's the matter." He said it in a tone that seemed to mean no harm but at the same time sounded serious.

"I guess it must have been that tiny dream," she hissed smothering her voice pretending to clean her face.

"What was that?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing. Talking to myself," she smiled but was interrupted by a small yawn that took over her. She rubbed her eyes and slap her cheeks a bit to keep awake but her eyes became lousy either ways.

"How could you be tired after sleeping for twelve hours straight?" he said more a question to himself than to her.

"Don't know," she yawned a bit more and kept walking forth passing by her. "We still have some hours before leaving to Neverland right? I rest that time and I won't be that tired anymore," she said smiling twirling around to face him. But the instant she did that her body came to a halt and slumped down like a rag doll. In impulse, Riku ran and got there just in time to barely cushion her fall. "Hollie! Hollie! What happened?" he asked horrified of the sudden fall and total shot down of her balance.

Suddenly the grip she had on his shirt abruptly got way tighter. Her breathing got heavier and she couldn't even keep her mind in the same room, barely catching to the words the boy holding her sitting was saying to her. He then noticed that her eyes had changed again from the dark mystical blue to a dull grayer shade.

"Your seeing something," Riku whispered. He brought his voice a focus for her to hear. "Tell me. Can you?"

"I…" but at the first sound she made a sudden wave of pain hit her body making it jerk curling in. "It's dark."

"Try to ignore the pain. Can you see anything beyond?" he said trying to help her.

She took in some breaths but shook her head abruptly, "I can't see anything. I don't want to. I'm scared to see over it. It scares me too much."

"Don't be scared. I'm here with you. You can still hear me right? You can hear my voice. I won't go anywhere. So don't be scared. Now try again. Try to see beyond the darkness." The grip he had on her became stronger. He suddenly noticed he was believing his own words for once. He actually wanted to help her find her memories. "Try," he whispered again.

He felt her head nod slightly. "I…" she hissed in a small voice. "I see…me and a little girl. We're in front of some kind of water. A spring or…lake. I can see her reflection and mine. But…" her body jerked again in reaction. "Their being darkened. Shadowed. Something…someone…took us apart."

Then out of nowhere she started screaming curling her body in pain. Her scream was agonizing. He held her close noticing her pain and knowing her could do nothing to liberate her from it.

"It hurts! Please make it stop!" she cried yelling at him, begging him.

"Hollie!" he called back over her screaming voice. "Wake up! It's me! C'mon, wake up!" he shook her forcefully trying to wake her up. Her eyes suddenly focused on him and for the first time since he had met her he saw something he had never seen before in her gaze.

Fear…

Total, utter, and undeniable fear reign over her dark sapphire crystal orbs. Tears flowed silently down her face. Whatever she had seen that made her scream gave the utter sensation of terror.

"It…" she whispered tears streaming down her cheeks. "It killed her. In front of me. I couldn't stop it. It meant to kill me and she protected me. My face…my body…I was totally engulfed in her blood. It laughed mockingly at me. It told me that if she was the price I would want to give for the sin I had committed."

"Sin? What sin?" he asked holding her crying face.

"My existence…" her whisper barely audible. Her mind then gave in and she collapsed from the pain her vision had caused her.

He stayed totally unable to move, deep in thought holding her sleeping body. Why would somebody judge a life's existence? He felt something move from his shoulder. Yuu floated out a sobbing expression on her face. She gazed at Riku and then at Hollie and simply went to the necklace hanging from her neck. The topaz heart glimmered slightly as the power of the fourth Guardian reunited with the necklace and into Hollie's soul. Riku took her to her room. There he saw both Yamiko and Hikaru in total slumber beside the pillow. He gently place Hollie's body on the bed trying hard not to wake her up.

"Does this mean that her past isn't supposed to be remembered? Why would it hurt her so much to want to know her past?," he thought stroking gently Hollie's hair as she laid sleeping on her bed.

"_Wondering would not cause the pain. Knowing the truth is what would pain her soul and harm her already fragile heart."_

Riku blinked fast and looked over both his shoulders to find the voice he had heard. It sounded warm and compassionate. It was like honey melting in the air. It was sweet but serious at the same time.

"_Child…if what causes her such heartache is what you seek. You will surely find the answer from the shadow that lingers after her soul."_

"Shadow that lingers for her soul?" he repeated in a hiss, his movement from his hand stroking her hair stopped in realization. He stood abruptly but didn't wake no one up. He strolled fast through the halls and rushed through the chapels doors.

"Where's B-Rose?" he asked without preamble to the witch that stood watching the green table.

The witch turned to him, "What are you speaking of."

"Won't work on me," he said walking forth referring to the posing she was putting. "Where is she?"

A dark silhouette bloomed from the darkness however this wasn't the same faceless and figureless shadow from before. Now her body had more of the shape it took when it possessed Hollie's body. Her face was visible as well, red-scarlet eyes blazing with a grin on her face.

"What's the matter? Big bad boy trying to pick a fight with me?" she mocked chuckling at him.

"Shut up. I'll be doing the questioning. You're the one, aren't you. You are the one that doesn't let Hollie remember," he called out in matter of a fact tone.

Her grinned grew even more mischievous. "Whoa. We got ourselves a clever fellow. Indeed. It is me who obstacles her from getting her childhood memories back. But do tell me something. Now that you know this what are you going to do about it?"

His mind jolted at the sudden question. She was right, what could he do even if he knew.

B-Rose chuckled and placed her clasped twined fingers in front of her mouth. "I'll tell you what you can do. Nothing. Now I'll tell something else you can do. Help me."

He's eyes widened, "I already decided that I won't help you with taking over her body. We had a previous bargain. I helped Maleficent and she'd guide me to Kairi. There are no side deals."

She chuckled a horrifying laugh that made Riku suddenly nudge as the shadow came closer to him. Her frigid dark hands embrace his face. "You stupid boy," she grinned. "I no longer need your help. I was just testing to see if you too would be a nuisance as well. Now that even White Diamond's spirit has given to the girl's despair I can just cut the thin thread she has holding her heart together. Now all I have to do is deepen it more until she drowns in her own sadness."

Riku jerked back slapping her hands away from him. "You didn't even hesitate of killing her that time in Wonderland and you dare call yourself a former Guardian."

"What do you know," she said with a calm tone which he didn't expect at all. "But as you said I am a former Guardian. But now I'm an authentic Dark Pure. My powers reign over those of the Protectors and Guardians. And once I get a body to vessel upon. I'll finally have accomplished my revenge."

"Revenge?" he asked in a mocking tone. "What for? You're dead anyways. A new body or not you'll still be dead. Forgotten. Nothing else than a shadow."

"You have rather a big mouth boy," she grinned and snapped her fingers.

A sudden feeling went through Riku's body. He fell to his knee breathing heavy. He's body felt heavy. He grasped his chest as if he could aid his lungs to catch his breath. "Paralysis?"

"Oh, it's more than simple paralysis. A power I have now that I almost have my body back. Did you think I would tell you and let you walk away to tell the brat?" she chuckled. "You're very naïve."

He just heard the chuckle go to a horrifying laughter. He's vision began to become blurry and his body felt as if it weighted thousands of pounds more. Then he collapsed.

* * *

**Hollie's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. My head felt heavy like a rock just smashed it. That or I either smashed into a rock. My body felt heavy too when I was trying to sit up. I felt something soft below me. Looking down I saw…my bed? When did I get here?

I looked around the lights were out but I still was able to see things. My bedside drawer my closet door and the door. Gazing to my side of the bed. Both Yamiko and Hikaru were asleep. Yamiko almost kicking Hikaru in the face murmuring her dreams. It made me giggle. Then reality stroke. What happened? I tried remembering but all that came to me was pain. But in between all that pain came in a voice recognized.

"Riku," I murmured to myself. I let my legs off the bed's edge. At attempting to stand my legs felt like jelly or something. I pulled it through I stood leaning to the wall and walked to Riku's room. It seemed far though it only was some rooms beyond my own.

I knocked. I got no answer. I raised one of my brows. He usually is in his room. I opened the door slightly peeking inside. Light poured inside the dark room.

"Riku?" I whispered loud enough to be heard if he were to be awake. "Are you there?"

At getting no answer I opened the door completely letting a sea of light in the room. It was completely empty. His bed was made and his stuff was intact.

"He's not here," I murmured to myself.

* * *

Hollie had gone back to her room and was now trying to rest for the couple of hours that where left until they left for Neverland. But then again she couldn't quite catch that sleep. Her eyes went on to the ceiling wondering.

She sighed giving up and she stood up from the bed. Opening the door she peeked out to see if nobody and no Heartless where outside doing their rounds. At no sight of them she skipped down flights of stairs as she found herself in the main entrance. Pushing the tall castle door she stumbled with the light of the morning sun hitting her eyes.

She covered them at the instant light stroke them. Her eyes had accustomed too much to darkness. Outside she saw the dragon Heartless that kept on with their daily guard rounds.

She huffed in mock at them, "Sucks for them." Then her eyes widened. She noticed something about her felt different. She wasn't as tired as before. She didn't feel the coldness she had felt for the past days. Now she felt a warmth inside. Something she didn't have before. She shook her head snapping out of her daydream and snuck around the dragons' watch.

She went past them and to the underground water ways. She saw them kind of weird. On the other hand she hadn't never gone beyond the castle walls in Hallow Bastion.

"What's beyond everything else," she asked herself as she stepped on the floor water. "I felt myself cold before but now I'm warm something has change."

_Make a way into the past _

_Through which the trees guide your light_

_Let the darkness show its way_

_Through the moonlit of night_

"A voice?" she turned around expecting someone behind her. She found no one there. She kept hearing the humming of the same voice and the melody from the music box.

"**You always sing that song."**

Hollie heard a little girl's voice inside her head. She recognized the voice. It was the same girl that she had seen in the vision, who had protected her. And the same girl that had lifted her mourning spirit up that time.

"Kairi?" Hollie's whisper echoed throughout the watery falls.

"**You think it's nothing. I say that maybe it's a lullaby. Your mom perhaps sang it to you and it got engraved in your mind."**

"Is it the song the woman's voice was singing?" she asked to thin air.

"**You never seemed rejoiced with anything. Except when your singing that song. You smile."**

"What's it's name?" Hollie called to the falls' walls.

The girl's innocent giggle came through as if echoing itself in the walls. **"You murmur it all the time dummy!" **The voice said like answering her question with a joyous tone. **"Winter Flower."**

"Winter…Flower?"

"**I don't know if that's it's name Kairi," **Hollie's eyes widened suddenly when she overlooked beyond at the rising waterfalls and saw the reflection of herself as a kid kneeling down face buried on her knees and Kairi leaning on the wall.

"**C'mon fits it right doesn't it? You sing about a flower that endures winter and sprouts to see spring again."**

"A flower?" Hollie thought as she looked away from the reflection. "Who am I kidding. I'm no flower like she says. I won't ever bloom past my darkness. I'm too much of a coward to do it."

_May the gentle song be sang_

_As the bugs go bouncing now_

_Fall down. fall down, falls the rain_

_Let my love then transcend _

The vision broke when Hollie slashed her hand right across the rising fall. The reflection refracted shattering. Pulling her hand back she dried it with her shirt.

Hollie couldn't possibly hide it. She loved that song because she knew that it was something from her mother. But at the same time she hated it. She hated that from everything else only a blissful lullaby was left as memory.

"How do you keep sneaking from all the Heartless. That's something that maybe I'll never understand," Hollie turned and glanced at Riku who was standing there arms crossed.

"Where were you? I was looking for you after I woke up in my room," she reproached him turning and crossing her arms.

"Don't answer me back with another question," he said answering to her reproach. She then sprinted off up through the stairs. "Hey!"

"Hurry up! We have to meet up with the witch so we can leave don't we? C'mon!" she yelled back as she turned the corner up. He shook his head at how odd she was acting and ran after her. She sped off hearing him running. She wanted to hide the tears that had suddenly started flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey! Wait up!" she heard his voice but only speeded even faster. She didn't want for him to see her like that. She wouldn't want no one to. Suddenly she bumped into something. At clearing her eyes she noticed they were two of the shield wielding Heartless accompanied by a pair of pirate Heartless. Riku at the corner of his eye noticed them. Running faster he caught up with Hollie.

"What's do you want here?" he asked with a serious tone as Hollie backed up behind him still not accustomed to those particular shield Heartless. The pairs broke ways in between to show their path. Riku, understanding them walked forth Hollie close behind as the Heartless followed behind.

Soon they both found themselves inside the chapel. Maleficent was there looking at the vessel of the boy and the king's lackeys through the green table. Turning the witch greeted them.

"You were quite a problem to find. Doesn't matter. Seems like that boy and his friends are closing on to this place. Hook will intercept their vessel. Now is time for me to pay my part of the bargain child," she called referring to Riku. Moving aside she showed him the glance of the sleeping Kairi.

"Kairi?" he shouted running over to the table but the image left as soon as his hands laid atop of the table.

"Patience, my boy, patience. Soon you'll be able to meet her. First you must get to interfere with the boy," her hand beckoned the shadows as from them came Hook.

"Is she perhaps…" she thought to herself as she gazed around as the handless captain talked.

"Then we're leaving," his voice snapped her from her thoughts from the fierce tone that it gave. He walked past her before she even noticed him.

"But-."

"I **said** we're leaving," he snapped at her making her stop in her tracks. She had never heard him talk to her that way. With such determination and hatred mixed in one.

"_Please find me…" _

She turned at hearing a soft girl's voice whispering. It didn't sound like that of Kairi's or hers or even the singing woman's. It was different, it sounded like Faroe's.

"_Wisdom…" _it murmured.

"Hollie!" Riku's voice echoed through into the chapel to her ears snapping her out again.

"Y-yeah!" she answered hesitantly. She glanced over her shoulder before leaving. But before she closed the door behind her she swore she heard the voice call to her again.

"_Nayru…Guardian of Wisdom…"_


	11. Chapter 10: A Nameless Sorrow

_**Going as fast and good as I can with updating this story so I can finally finish it. If I do I can then focus on my KHII one. Anyways again thnxies for everyone who luvs and read and reviews my story. I hearts you all!**_

* * *

"I don't get it," she thought deeply as she followed Riku who was heading towards to the Hook's ship. Awkwardly the hoard of Heartless that had led them were now leading them there, with the exception of the shield ones being replaced by two pairs of pirates in the front of them and the old ones behind. "His voice. It sounded mean. Very angry. More over…" she gently touched the necklace on her neck. "Nayru…she must be with Kairi."

She stopped remembering something, "Hikaru. Yamiko." Suddenly she felt something poke her from behind. She jumped a bit forth glaring at the pirate who was holding his sword up menacingly. "Hey, watch it!"

"What's the matter?" she heard Riku's distinctive cold tone she could only find to be his only voice now. She turned to him and ignore the little uncomfortable scene that had just happened.

"I…kinda forgot to wake up those two," she hissed to him. She awaited for an answer but instead precipitated to say, "I'll go for them and head directly to the ship. I won't take long. Okay?" She smiled trying to at least get from him a little smile. Apparently useless. She smiled nervously and turned to go. She didn't mind his silence but something about it simply bothered her. Them out of nowhere her mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own. "Don't worry, I won't get in your way between her."

"What did you say?" he said rather surprised at the outburst.

Hollie jolted up. She moved around nervously wishing she had control of her stupid mouth. "Nothing! Nothing at all! I'll be there soon! Don't wait for me, okay?" her voice disperse as she went on running to her room.

When she finally felt like she was no longer in his eyesight she slowed down to a stop. What had she just said? That she wouldn't get in his way between Kairi! Was she…probably…jealous?

Hollie shook her head and kept on running to her room. How could she even think that? It's her friend she was talking about. How could she possibly be jealous of her?

"Hollie," she came to an abrupt halt as she heard those familiar two voices call her name from the direction of her room. They reached her and were sleepily rubbing their eyes.

Hollie's childish like face burst from the little shout that she was waiting to release at them. "Where the heck were you guys? When I came back I didn't find you and then I find you sleeping in my bed?"

"What are you talking about?" Yamiko said irritated with her sleepless night. "We had no time to sleep yesterday at all!"

Hollie gasped and her eyes widened. "What?"

"We were watching you all the time. How could we've possibly have slept," Hikaru even reproach.

"What are they talking about?" she thought totally confused. "Through the whole night they weren't even near me. And they were asleep till this morning."

"Where…exactly did you guys watch over me?" she asked coming to some sort of conclusion.

"You were asleep in your room the whole time after we came from Halloween Town," Yamiko yawned.

"That's not possible," Hollie thought. Her eyes widened. She recognized that type of behavior. From herself. The time that B-Rose had put her to sleep with that odd powder. However she did have some kind of retrospect as to what the previous conversation had been about. Had B-Rose done something to them?

She shook it off and simply agreed with them. They headed to the ship. And found one of Hook's underlings. He was one of his crew. An old man, robust with a striped blue and white shirt and white hair line.

"U-um," the man stuttered on his own words. "A-are you p-perhaps the other o-one from-."

"Smee!" Hook's voice called from atop the deck. "Hurry the crew up Smee! We're leaving!"

"Y-yes captain!" the man stuttered.

Hook's eyes landed on Hollie. Fortunately both Hikaru and Yamiko had hid in their rings. "The lad is inside me room. Though he didn't mention you laddie since he has that other. Hurry now, we'll be leaving and we will soon meet that pest o' boy." Hook walked down the stairs.

"That other?" Hollie thought as she went running the flight of stairs. She pushed the wooden door to the room open. "Riku!"

But she didn't get any answer at all. And when she turned the corner of the room she saw the reason why. It wasn't because he wasn't there. No, he was there kneeling before the bench coated in red runner. But as he changed his weight over himself she saw a sleeping body lying on the bench. A red haired girl that she recognized immediately.

"Kairi?" Hollie's mouth moved on its own once again resonating in the room. And at hearing her name called by someone else's voice he stood up turning around.

"You're here," his voice sounded dull to her for some reason.

Her eyes went from him to Kairi. "Is that her?" she asked walking forth. Riku then moved impelling her from going any closer.

"Yeah, but she won't wake up," the dullness in his voice sounded more obvious now than before. He turned to her again and saw something in his eyes. "And I don't know why." That turquoise color that glimmered when he used to smiled. That glimmer was gone now. They were so very lifeless through her eyes.

Hollie didn't bother with his forceful tone but something just ticked her about the dullness in this tone and now in his eyes. How could she just stand there and look at him like that. She took in a deep breathe and walked on forth past him getting a confused look from him.

"C'mon! Don't say that. I'll help you figure this out somehow," she walked forth and kneeled a bit before the sleeping girl. She stretched her hand to shove her shoulder a little but at the instant that her small hand touch Kairi's shoulder she staggered back.

"Hollie?" Hikaru asked confused at her suddenly misbalancing.

She held her hand close to her chest. She felt something weird about Kairi's body. It was a bit cold.

"_Serenity…" _the small voice called inside her head. _"Please, find me. I'm here. But Darkness is taking over this heartless body. It wants to consume me as well. Please, before I break."_

"Heartless?" she murmured to herself staggering a bit more backwards and stumbling with Riku.

"What are you talking about?" Riku called holding her from behind to stop her from going back more.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Hook came in the doors. "That Wendy was some a hassle to capture. But now you lad can check if she one of this Princesses of Heart."

"Princesses of Heart?" Hollie asked oblivious to what he was talking about. Riku gently shoved her over next to the chair.

"I'll go and get verdict upon that. For now just focus on intercepting Sora," Riku ordered but was suddenly interrupted by Smee's voice coming from one of the pipes.

"Uh, captain. We're nearing a ship. I-I think it's the boy's, captain," Smee said nervously.

Hook went to the nearest pipe, "Do as planned Smee! We got still confirmation to do."

"Y-yes, captain. As you say," Smee stuttered again.

"Is it Sora?" Hollie asked as she saw Riku move from his place to carrying Kairi's lifeless body. Suddenly the girl's eyes open only to show a dull shade of the blue they used to shine. "If you want to come I won't stop you," he said now his tone fiercer like before. Without saying another word he walked out. Hook followed after. Hollie waited for a bit thinking of what he had just said.

"Are you going?" Hikaru asked her as Yamiko and her come from her rings.

Hollie didn't hesitate and nodded, "I want to know what happened in between them." She ran out to the front deck. When she saw that Riku stood there pacing alongside the railing and Kairi sitting leaning on the pole. Hollie went up close and hid behind the same pole Kairi was leaning on.

"I don't know about you but I don't think this is _the_ best idea to know about them," Hikaru said in the most sarcastic tone she could some up with.

Hollie sweat dropped at the tone but said nothing. Suddenly her attention came to two _thumps_ that came from the lower deck. Looking over she saw that Goofy and Donald had landed stroking head down first onto the lower deck leaving them unconscious.

"Take them away. I just want Sora," Riku ordered the Heartless who activated the trapdoor and sent both down.

"Donald…Goofy," Hollie said remembering the days they had lived together.

"Ah, Hollie look. Up there," Yamiko said pointing up.

Grabbing her attention another _thump_ came in as Sora landed. After recovering from his landing he walked around the deck.

"I didn't think you'd come, Sora," Riku's voice changed once again into the cold tone. Hollie heard Sora gasp realizing Riku on the upper deck. "Good to see you."

Hollie, Yamiko, and Hikaru were hearing things out to the best they could. Unfortunately Hollie was the only one who had to try and peek a view without blowing her hideout. When Riku suddenly signaled Kairi's location, Hollie darted back behind the pole while the two needed only to hover over eyesight.

"How in hell is he so freaking cocky that he almost brings my cover down," Hollie hissed angrily.

"Shhh?" the two above me snapped as they overlooked and overheard the conversation.

She came back up and continues hearing the conversation. She was somehow perplexed. What was Sora talking about? That the darkness would take over Riku. Could that be true? She couldn't say anything for she hadn't had any personal contact with darkness at firsthand with it. She stopped. She sweat dropped at the thought. Did B-Rose actually count as darkness? She shook her head and kept on hearing the small conversation that the two above her where having.

"Why would this guy be so pissed at Sora anyways?" Yamiko hissed to Hikaru.

"Don't know but Sora looks like a better longer fused guy to be with," Hikaru answered a bit truthful.

"Who's side are you guys on?" Hollie hissed angrily at them maybe a bit too loud because she just felt a knocked from Riku telling her to shut up. Hollie simply sweat dropped again and leaned down sitting on the pole. Her hands slid to the sides of the pole. Then suddenly her right hand caught a brief touch of another. Kairi's hand had slip to the side of the pole.

Hollie's expression changed to some kind of compassion. Her whole body, she realized down, was completely frigid. She closed her eyes in thought, "Please I want to help you. I want to help Kairi. So please, Kairi, if you know tell me where your heart is."

Then Hollie felt her friend's fingers jerk as if they were trying to move; like if she was trying to signal something in front of-

"You can go see your friends now," Riku's voice snapped her senses into action.

She darted up and turned to the upper decks railing only to see Sora fall. "Sora!" Her voice died off as so did her grip on the railing.

"Never expected you to care," Riku called to her in a harsh tone. "Let's get underway already." Her grip on the railing tightened. "And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land."

She couldn't take it any longer. "How can you say something like that?" she snapped turning to him. His expression was of complete shock. But this was not enough for her. She needed to vent every single emotion her mind was overflowing with. "How can you be so cold! He's your friend! He's never stopped caring about you **or **Kairi!" Suddenly she was pinned in place by the his hands on either side of her. Her eyes snapped open as she saw straight into his eyes filled with anger.

"What could you possibly know!" he yelped louder than her shouts. And with that single sentence she felt total fear and from him she felt anger and frustration pounding her down. She immediately tried to unshackle herself from the mess but he kept a tight lock. Her glance had now been focused down were she couldn't meet his eyes. With her hands she tried her best to open the space he had enclose on them. This reaction surprised him.

"I'll be…watching over the Heartless. Tell me when we arrive," she whispered as she mildly pushed a bit and his locks released as she ran down to the lower parts.

She ran, and ran, and ran, and kept on running until she lost her breath. She opened one of the doors and noticing it was empty and small she closed the door behind herself and leaned on it slipping down. She totally broke down in tears. She held her head enclosed between her knees. Yamiko and Hikaru came out.

"Hollie," Hikaru whispered consolably.

"It's okay," Yamiko added to the console.

"That wasn't me," Hollie said in between cries.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked confused.

"It wasn't-sob-me. It was-hic-Kairi," Hollie half talked and half cried.

"Kairi?" the two exclaimed.

"She's a channeling heart," Faroe's voice called as two lights -a yellow and green- came out and Faroe and Yuu came out, Yuu holding onto Faroe's hand.

"Mistress Faroe and Young Mistress Yuu," Hikaru and Yamiko called out together.

"She briefly got a sight of what was left inside the girl's empty body. Those residual feelings were the ones who spoke through Hollie," Faroe spoke above Hollie's cries.

"Yuu…" Yuu said in agreement as her expression sadden.

"She must rest for now. While she finds her composure again," Faroe pointed out.

"But," Hikaru called out interrupting. "If Hollie doesn't go to find Mistress Nayru now there won't be another opportunity."

Faroe nodded as Yuu glance her way, "I understand. We will go ahead and find Nayru. We'll bring her back to unite with Hollie before landing."

"Mistress will?" Yamiko said confused.

"What?" Faroe grinned. "You think because our forms were changed to those of Guardians we don't have the courage to try?"

Hikaru and Yamiko smiled recognizing their Lady's reassurance, "We'll wait here with Hollie then," Yamiko answered. "And await Mistress Nayru's and your arrival."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Faroe said cheerfully. She overlooked the sobbing girl blocking the door and then her eyes landed on one of the pipes through which the pirate's communicated. "Then we'll be off now. Let's go Yuu."

"Yuu~!" Yuu said with hope and the joy of the new reassurance that she saw building slowly inside of Hollie now that she was hearing that she wasn't completely alone.


	12. Chapter 11: Never Thought

_Don't cry…_

"Who's that?" she thought.

_There's no need to cry…_

"Why…?"

_If they see you crying, they will only think you're weak. You're not weak…right?_

"No," Hollie stood up from her spot.

_Good. Then don't shed your tears. Be strong. Only then can you truly see clearly. When you're burdens are put aside and what's important is at sight you will find your true strength._

"Who are you?" she found herself saying. "And why are you telling me this?"

_I'm just a good friend of your father's. You don't know?_

"I can't remember," Hollie admitted. "And now I think I'm scared."

_Think about it and tell me. What is it you're scared of?_

"I'm scared of the darkness. I'm scared of knowing. I'm scared of not knowing," she said out loud hugging herself. "But…what I'm most scared of…is myself."

_Don't be. You have a great power, which if believed in, can be great in your hands. _

"But how will I know how or when to use it?" she asked worried.

_Don't worry. When it's time you will know how and when. Believe in yourself and it will be possible. Because…_

She suddenly felt a warm hand on her head ruffling it.

…_You have that right_

**~X~**

Hollie's eyes jolted at waking up. She looked around, had she cried herself to sleep? She probably did. She stood up from her spot. That was a dream? But… ,she felt her head, it felt so real. She smiled stupidly. Even if it was a dream she thought that made her feel a bit better than before. She would try to make things right now. Even if she was scared she knew she had to at least try. Anything that got in the way like sadness and pain she would only leave it on the road and keep searching. She opened the door ajar.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru said coming up in her face.

"I'm going to where Kairi is and getting Nayru back," she walked out but as she stepped outside the room she found herself surrounded by pirate Heartless. "Damn," she said under her breath. Then one of the Heartless pointed up with its sword. "They've been looking for me," she thought following after the herd, "How the hell am I to get Nayru back now?"

~X~

Meanwhile Faroe and Yuu where heading on from room to room looking for Hollie's friend and bearer of wisdom.

"This isn't going as well as I thought," Faroe mumbled to Yuu in mid air.

"Yuu! Yuu!" Yuu exclaimed pointing down at a group that Faroe immediately recognized. It was Sora and the others.

"You're right Yuu," Faroe said. "They're looking for the same person as us."

"Yuu!" Yuu yelled as she launched herself at Sora's forehead.

"Ow," Sora called as he looked down and noticed the unconscious Yuu. He picked the small creature up in his hand, "What is this?"

"I'm terribly sorry!" Faroe called coming down to Yuu. "She's just too young to understand much of what I really mean and accidentally hit you."

"No, it's fine but what are you?" Sora said as Yuu regained conscious and floated alongside Faroe in front of him.

"We're Guardians of the young miss Hollie," Faroe said. "I'm sure you know her, I assume."

"Yeah," Sora admitted.

"The thing is we're kind of lost and we're wondering if we could come along with you guys for a while," Faroe asked childishly.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Sora confessed.

"Wait a minute," Donald squawked. "What if they're with Hook and them lot?"

"We're not," Faroe called. Suddenly Yuu went in Donald's face and threw punches at his beak meaninglessly. "Stop, Yuu," Faroe called pulling her off. "I'm really sorry," she said.

"It's fine," Sora said. "Come on, let's keep on going."

~X~

Hollie soon after arrived at the captain's cabin again and found Riku inside. She sadly avoided his eyes and went straight to the empty captain's red velvet chair. "They found you, I can see," was all he said.

"I'm here, aren't I?" she said putting her chin on her hands and her elbows on the table. She closed her eyes trying to not think about him and that scene that had happened before. And because of this he couldn't see him approach the table and wasn't until he heard him that she opened her eyes.

"Why'd you tell me all those things?" he said simply with a calmer voice than before.

She kept silent for a while before answering, "I was out of my mind, alright? I don't know why I said those things." She placed her head down, "Let's just leave it at that."

Before he could say anything back, Hook walked into the chamber.

"So?" he called. "What's the verdict? Is she a Princess of Heart?"

"She's not one of them," Riku answered to him. Then when they started arguing Hollie noticed something bothered her. As she laid her head down she noticed the strange pain on her chest. Why did it burn so much?

~X~

"Kairi!" Sora called up to the vent where they could hear Wendy's voice and see a hand. "Kairi!"

"Yuu!" Yuu called going straightforward into one of the vents small holes. "Yuu, don't!" Faroe called going after her but unable to go through the small holes the little Guardian could. She looked around and found a tube leading there.

"Yuu," Yuu mumbled as she floated in front of Kairi's face. She poked her a bit on the cheek saying, "Yuu?" Suddenly her small hand glowed yellow as Kairi's palm shimmered blue. Yuu floated down to Kairi's palm and went ahead opening the semi closed fist. The light glowed brighter as another Guardian appeared. This alike Faroe had a gown of light blue color. It had long blue hair and blue eyes, its hair picked up on one side by a blue fin hairpin. The small blue Guardian yawned extending her arms and her eyes fluttering open.

"Yuu?" she said in a calm voice. "Is that you?"

"Yuu!" Yuu exclaimed happy and threw herself at Nayru.

"Nayru!" Faroe called as she found her way into the room and going there.

"Faroe, you too?" she said confused. She looked up to Kairi who was still asleep. "Did you tell her that's she is…?" Nayru trailed.

Faroe shook her head, "Hollie has no idea except for the hint you gave her."

Nayru sighed in stress, "I have to get to Hollie and give her the pieces I have while I was inside Miss Kairi."

"We would if I knew how to get back now," Faroe said looking around.

"Yuu!" Yuu called as she pointed at the door and just as if in cue the pirate Heartless and Smee came in taking Kairi. Taking the chance they left the room and headed to the Captain's room.

**~X~**

_It died… _

She fidgeted in her sleep slowly turning her head to the other side.

_I touched it…and it withered_

Faroe, Nayru, and Yuu escape through the main pipe to the Captain's room. Yuu excited heads on first.

"Yuu!" Nayru hissed trying to stop the small Guardian but failing to.

_Why does everything I get close to…_

Nayru reached just in time before the little thing crashed into Hollie's head. Faroe follows closely after trying not to be seen by Hook or Riku.

"You can't just run out like that," Nayru reproached.

_Everything I love…dies…?_

"We can't risk to be seen," Faroe called concerned. "We have to get-" She was cut of by the sudden rush of fear and cold her body turn into from the inside. She looked up and just at the same time saw Hollie jolt up in shock and fear. Her face strained and Hollie trying to gasp for air. She clutched her chest in pain. "What the hell…" she panted trying to regain her breath.

"Hollie," Faroe called as she pushed Yuu inside the necklace. Hollie oblivious to anything around her and on instinct pushed Faroe in alongside Yuu just in time to see Riku look over to her.

"What's the matter?" he asked, she heard him say in a tone that said he actually had something else on his mind before interrupting him.

"Huh?" she asked trying to throw him off of the sudden blur of images in her dream.

"You just woke up jumping," he said pointing at her.

"No I didn't. Who told you that? Whew, I'm tired. Mind if I step outside?" she said all rapid fire trying to avoid his questions. And just before he got a chance to reproach her the door was opened.

"Pst!" Hollie's mind and glance got distracted by the sudden sound below her. Looking down she saw the blue Guardian.

"Are you-?" she's cut off by Nayru's small finger on her lips signaling to be quiet. She nodded and flew up to her necklace and went inside.

_Don't let your guard down,_ she said inside her head._ I'm with you now. And that's leave's only one left._

"Who?" she thought.

"_The Power,"_ she answered. _"She's-"_

"That little shenanigan has gotten to my last nerve," Hook called outraged. Pirate Heartless following behind him with Kairi. Riku went for her in a hurry.

"Then deal with him," Riku called out straightforward.

"Humph, what would I do for a kid like you?" Hook said sarcastically but only got a glare from Riku and that's when Smee called and he left to the outside.

He turned to Hollie who only averted her eyes, faking that she was playing with the stuff on the desk. He turned to the empty wall in beside the door."Hallow Bastion shouldn't be that far by now," he said out loud. "We can get there by ourselves."

"What?" she called shocked. "Are you crazy? You can't get to Hallow Bastion without a vessel!"

"I have my methods," he simply answered. "Now," he turned to her with a glare, "I'm pretty sure Hook won't stand against Sora for long. So either you come with me or you find your own way back."

"How can you say that!" she bellowed, her emotions on the verge alongside with the overflowing sentiments she felt lingering in her mind from Kairi's touch. "He's your friend! Yeah, I might not know what the hell happened between the three of you that made you all that mad at him, but I can't just sit by and see how you destroy each other like this!"

"Don't you dare talk like that to me!" he raged furious making her flinch yet her face stayed mad as his with her cheeks a puffy red and her eyes watery from the anger. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Her rage, the sudden grief of the strange blurs in her vision/dream, and the lingering feelings from Kairi, made her mind race about and in the simplest way of letting out the overflowing emotions, her mouth moved on its own saying the first things her mind had ready to burst.

"So what if know nothing of the life you three had! I know you now, I've known Sora, and even if I don't remember that much, I knew Kairi! I know, for sure, that neither would want to see you like this!" she took a deep breath and before he got a say she caught the bat again, "I know because I don't want you to get lost either! I just care too much for you!" She didn't know what the hell she was saying. She was simply telling everything that was pressing against her chest to much making it hurt. "I don't know why or how I simply do, okay? So, please just try listening to me for once! If you would you'd probably know…you'd notice how much I l-" Her voice was cut off by the sudden ruckus outside the door. She suddenly got yanked by the wrist as Riku pulled her over to his side just in time as Sora came in the room. "Sora…" she heard herself whispering.

"Kairi!" he called but when his gaze fell upon us he said, "Riku. Hollie?" Riku letting go of her snapped his fingers as a shadow replica of Sora appeared. Then his free hand created a dark portal and he suddenly pushed her inside.

Her breath was suddenly taken away at the abrupt intake of the darkness. She couldn't keep up with the oppressive feeling but was taken across by the hand pulling her by the wrist. Getting out she fell to her knees breathing heavily. She heard the following of footsteps as she looked over her shoulder to see Riku panting a bit softer. "What was that?" she thought unable to speak her mind.

"Get up," he told her walking on forward with Kairi in his hands. "And get ready," he said walking further away. "It won't be long before Sora finishes Hook off and heads here."

She tries standing up but manages only to stagger a bit before getting her balance back. Hikaru and Yamiko come out immediately.

"Are you feeling well?" Hikaru said concerned.

"You should really go rest a bit," Yamiko suggested.

But just after a few seconds after she said that, Hollie fell to her knees hugging herself looking down. "Hollie!" both exclaimed going down to her.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked hysterically.

"She's fine," Nayru's voice called as the three lights came out: green, yellow, and blue. "She's in shock after coming out of a dark portal for the first time."

"Mistress Nayru," both say solemnly bowing.

Hollie looked blankly at the floor going through her recent thoughts. What the hell had happened right there before they left? What the hell was she about to say? Was she…going to say…that…she loves him…?


	13. update

**Update time you guys. And not the good kind :(**

**Sad news guys, I'm discontinuing some stories again and this is one of them. And I'm sad to say that this is one of them. I'm using the saying thing for all of them. I either ran out of ideas or am out of interest for the story.**

**There are some good news though. Some people have started to ask if they can continue my stories and I have, after some chat, let them adopt them. So if anybody is interested in continuing any of the discontinued stories you're welcome to ask me and I'll see what happens, which will probably be a yes.**

**Some will hate me cause many people read the stories and actually liked them. But I'm out of inspiration for these and truthfully I'm looking forward to beginning new and perhaps even better ideas in the future.**

**Overall, I hope you can understand my reasons behind this action. I've never liked to do this. Not even the first time I did it. Some of the stories will be erased but that will be probably a week from now and the stories that will be erased will probably be the ones with one chapter.**

**Thank you for everything on this story and hope you can understand. I truly hope that you can keep reading my other stories or the ones to come. If any of you have any questions or concerns you're welcome to PM me. :)**

**-Sincerely and with all my thanks for the endless amount of support,**

**XKey of the AbyssX**


End file.
